Une Nouvelle Réalité
by Gaianee
Summary: Ce qui est effrayant, lorsqu'on est coincé dans un jeu vidéo depuis trop longtemps, c'est quand la Terre semble devenir irréelle. Mais je sais que je ne rêve pas. Je dois repartir...peu importe si cela parait impossible. Self-insert. (Traduction de la fic de Noa748)
1. Amnésie

**Note de la traductrice:** Salutations à toutes et à tous! Ici Gaianee! Cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté ici, mais je reviens avec une nouvelle histoire! Celle-ci n'a pas été écrite par mes petites mimines cependant (et je le regretterais presque xD). Elle est issue du fandom anglais et a pour auteur Noa748. Je ne sais pas si certains d'entre vous ont pu lire sa fic, mais de mon point de vue, c'est assurément l'une des meilleures que l'on peut trouver sur ToS. C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi de me lancer dans la voie de la traduction pour faire partager cette petite merveille.

C'est la première fois que je traduis une fic et ce travail est bien plus compliqué qu'il n'en a l'air. J'espère toutefois retranscrire avec fidélité les idées de l'auteur.

La traduction des chapitres me prend du temps, d'autant plus que certains d'entre eux sont très longs. A l'heure où je vous écris, j'ai trois chapitres d'avance, presque quatre. J'essaie de prendre un peu d'avance pour pouvoir vous poster régulièrement des chapitres, mais je pense qu'à un moment, mon avance va s'amoindrir (surtout que me connaissant, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de vous poster plusieurs chapitres à la suite, rowi -SPARF-). Si vous êtes trop impatient de connaître la suite de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à aller lire la fiction en anglais sur le profil de Noa748. Elle a pour titre "New Reality" et y a déjà 65 chapitres de postés, ça vous fera de la lecture. ;D

Pour toute remarque à propos du style, des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe etc, n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Les fautes d'orthographe doivent pulluler dans ces chapitres, car je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire à la première personne du singulier au temps de l'imparfait et du passé simple. Pardonnez-moi d'avance, je crève de honte, vraiment. u_u

Les chapitres seront accompagnés des commentaires de l'auteur au début de ceux-ci.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas! Et n'hésitez pas non plus à reviewer, je les transmettrai vos commentaires à l'auteur. :D

P-S: pour info, l'histoire a débuté en 2009.

 **A/N: Alors, après plusieurs années, j'ai finalement repris mon exemplaire de ToS pour y jouer. Je suppose que l'inspiration a frappé? Heh. En tout cas, c'était à l'origine quelque chose que j'avais écrit pour moi, sans intention de la montrer à quiconque. Oui, c'est un self-insert, et c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas sûre de savoir quoi en penser. J'ai décidé de la poster quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais vraiment bossé dessus pour une fois et je suis curieuse de savoir si c'est bon.**

 **Il y a vraiment plus de self-insert sur Symphonia que je ne le pensais. O.o Y en a certains qui sont horribles, mais j'en trouve aussi quelques uns qui sont bons. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre celui-ci potable. Alors, enjoy! :D**

 **10/07/12 EDIT: J'ai un peu réécris ce chapitre et ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. C'était même embarrassant! Haha, en tout cas je verrai pour réécrire les autres premiers chapitres quand j'aurais le temps. Si vous êtes un lecteur de la première heure, soyez assuré que ce chapitre est BEAUCOUP MIEUX si toutefois vous avez la patience de relire cette histoire depuis ses débuts caillouteux. XD Je l'ai commencée quand j'avais 16 ans...j'en ai presque 20 maintenant. Il faut noter une différence de qualité! XD**

* * *

Les ténèbres m'enveloppaient. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un noir si sombre et profond. Je ne voyais rien. Je ne ressentais rien. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je pouvais espérer faire afin de m'extraire de ce néant infini. Je n'étais qu'une entité isolée, à peine consciente de mes propres pensés. Petit à petit, je perdis la notion de tout…

 **Tales of Symphonia : une Nouvelle Réalité**

L'humidité. Une goutte de pluie sur mon visage.

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir, Professeur ? Cette blessure sur son front… »

Une voix jeune et masculine s'éleva à ma droite. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue auparavant.

« Ca va aller. Il semblerait qu'elle soit seulement évanouie. Nous devrions la mettre à l'abri de la pluie avant qu'elle ne tombe malade, répondit une voix de femme. »

Certainement ledit Professeur.

Mon dos me faisait mal. Les voix me parvenaient de haut, ce qui signifiait que j'étais probablement allongée sur le sol. Comment m'étais-je retrouvée là ? Je voulais un lit et des draps chauds, un endroit où dormir tranquillement, pas comme celui où je me trouvais actuellement. Je tentai d'ouvrir mes yeux et m'aperçus que j'en étais capable. Mais la lumière m'aveugla, m'obligeant à les refermer en vitesse.

« On dirait qu'elle se réveille ! fit une nouvelle voix, celle d'une jeune fille de mon âge. »

…c'était bizarre de dire ça. Quel âge avais-je au juste ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux, laissant mes pupilles trop sensibles s'adapter à la luminosité environnante. Des mains douces et fermes m'aidèrent à m'asseoir mais un vertige m'obligea à garder la tête enfouie entre mes genoux. Quand la sensation se dissipa, je me redressai, curieuse de savoir à qui j'avais affaire.

Cinq personnes se tenaient devant moi. Ils portaient tous des vêtements qui me parurent toute de suite incongrus. Mais quand je tentais de me rappeler à quoi devait ressembler quelque chose de « normal », je fus incapable de me souvenir.

Il y avait une femme agenouillée à mes côtés. Le Professeur. Ses cheveux étaient courts et argentés et elle portait une tunique orange. Elle avait également une sorte de long bâton dans la main. Il y avait comme une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles grises, mais elle avait l'air en même temps méfiante.

Quant aux autres…il y avait un garçon vêtu de rouge, une fille blonde aux yeux bleus et un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés qui ressemblait au Professeur. Un peu plus loin vers l'arrière du groupe, légèrement en retrait par rapport aux autres, se tenait un homme aux cheveux auburns en bataille et au regard perçant. Il me dévisageait calmement, une main reposant sur le pommeau de l'épée qui pendait à sa taille.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Le garçon en rouge s'adressa à moi, me tirant de mes pensées. Je réalisai que sa voix était la première que j'avais entendue en me réveillant un peu plus tôt.

« Laisse lui un moment pour se remettre, intervint l'homme à l'air austère. C'est normal qu'elle soit désorientée. »

Je clignai des yeux, incapable de retrouver ma voix dans un premier temps. Je doutai même d'en avoir une. Après quelques secondes, je trouvai la force d'articuler quelques mots :

« Je…je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu mal, je crois… »

J'étais également trempée, mais ça ils devaient déjà le savoir.

« Comment se fait-il que tu te sois retrouvée inconsciente au milieu des bois, comme ça ? me demanda le garçon aux cheveux argentés (le frère du professeur ?) d'un ton curieux.

-Je… commençai-je. Mais j'étais incapable de trouver une réponse.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? M'interrogea à son tour la fille blonde. Son visage était doux et amical. J'avais naturellement envie de tout lui confier, de lui demander de l'aide. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas non plus répondre à cette question.

« Je ne sais pas…

« Amnésie. Cela doit provenir de sa blessure à la tête, diagnostiqua le Professeur en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais avant tout nous allons te mettre en sécurité et à l'abri de la pluie. »

Opinant vaguement du chef, je les suivis. Ces gens-là semblaient savoir ce qu'ils faisaient et je doutais de pouvoir en dire autant vu mon état. Ma tête commença à m'élancer et je tentai désespérément d'arrêter de réfléchir. Une amnésie…bien sûr, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais je ne voulais pas penser aux conséquences que cela impliquait. Pas maintenant. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était…c'était…

Je fus à peine consciente de m'effondrer après seulement quelques pas. Sans résister, je me laissai happer par les ténèbres.

* * *

Je me sentais au chaud et en sécurité. Mon cauchemar était-il enfin terminé ?

J'ouvris les yeux avec plus de facilité que la dernière fois. La lumière dans la chambre était douce, légèrement tremblotante. Le feu dans la cheminée en était la source. J'étais allongée dans un lit douillet et confortable et recouverte par des draps blancs. J'étais toujours un peu sonnée et engourdie mais la chaleur de la pièce m'aidait lentement à recouvrer mes esprits.

Puis tout ce qui venait de m'arriver me revint. Mon réveil dans la forêt entourée par un groupe d'étrangers, les paroles que nous avions échangées…et mon amnésie.

Je serrai les dents, luttant pour me souvenir. Je m'appelais…je m'appelais Brittany. Oui, c'était ça. Ca me revenait à présent, c'était la seule chose qui sonnait juste dans mon esprit. Mais mon prénom n'était pas l'unique chose que j'avais oublié…je n'arrivais même pas à me remémorer mon nom de famille, où je vivais et si j'avais une famille. Avais-je seulement des amis ? Mais qui étais-je, bon sang ?!

La panique me heurta subitement. Quel était cet endroit ? Qu'étais-je supposé faire ? Il n'y avait personne ici pour m'éclairer et me donner les réponses dont j'avais besoin. Je ne savais même pas par quoi commencer. Etais-je…vraiment toute seule ici ? Ce n'était pas possible…je voulais…je voulais…

Une brève image fit irruption dans mon esprit, avant de s'évanouir aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Je secouai la tête. Je voulais que quelqu'un vienne me rassurer, mais je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir vers qui me tourner. Mon angoisse décrut, laissant place à un horrible sentiment de solitude.

« Ho, tu es finalement réveillée ! Comment vas-tu ? »

Le garçon en rouge que j'avais rencontré un peu plus tôt entra dans ma chambre. Sa voix était chaleureuse et amicale.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. A la place, je me contentai de fixer mes draps, vidée de toutes émotions. Il vint s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de moi, l'air déconcerté.

« …hé ho ? »

J'ouvris la bouche soudainement, sans même le réaliser :

« Je m'appelle Brittany. »

Mes yeux étaient toujours rivés sur mes genoux recouverts par les couvertures.

« Brittany ? répéta-t-il, et lorsqu'il prononça mon prénom, je sus que c'était effectivement le mien. Alors tu te souviens ! »

Je secouai doucement la tête puis me décidai à le regarder.

« Non. Juste mon nom. C'est tout ce que je sais.

-Ah…(son sourire s'évanouit) je suppose que c'est mieux que rien.

-Ouais… »

Je devais reconnaitre que j'étais d'accord avec lui. Mon prénom était la seule parcelle d'identité qu'il me restait.

Le garçon sourit à nouveau, pas du tout décidé à se laisser abattre.

« Et bien ravi de te connaître Brittany (il saisit ma main et la secoua), moi c'est Lloyd ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à son attitude joyeuse et candide.

« Lloyd, d'accord. Merci beaucoup.

-Tu es réveillée ! S'écria une voix claire, et je vis la fille blonde entrer à son tour dans la pièce avec une expression enchantée sur le visage. »

Le sourire de Lloyd s'agrandit :

« Colette ! Je te présente Brittany. Elle s'est finalement souvenue de son prénom !

-C'est super ! s'exclama-t-elle, sincèrement ravie. Puis elle ajouta à mon attention : Je m'appelle Colette !

-Ravie de te rencontrer, lui répondis-je en souriant. »

Leurs noms me semblaient étrangement familiers mais j'étais pourtant sûre de ne les avoir jamais rencontrés auparavant. En tout cas, ils avaient l'air plutôt sympas.

Les trois derniers membres du groupe ne tardèrent pas à arriver, sans doute attirés par les bruits de conversation. Lloyd me présenta à eux et vice versa.

« Brittany, voici Genis, le Professeur Sage et Kratos. »

Genis était celui qui ressemblait au Professeur Sage et Kratos le gars à la mine austère.

« Merci de m'avoir aidée tout à l'heure, fis-je.

-Es-tu capable de te souvenir d'autre chose que de ton nom ? me demanda le dénommé Kratos et je secouai la tête.

-Mon nom est tout ce dont je me souviens. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis ni comment j'ai atterri là où vous m'avez trouvée.

-Tu as une légère commotion cérébrale, m'expliqua le Professeur. C'est certainement la cause de ton amnésie. »

Je tâtai précautionneusement la peau de mon front et ma main rencontra une bosse et une éraflure. Cela ne me faisait même pas mal. Mais comment est-ce que je m'étais fait ça ?

« Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour l'aider, Raine ? s'enquit Genis, mais la jeune femme secoua la tête négativement.

« Malheureusement, l'amnésie n'est pas une chose qui peut être guérie par des soins magiques. Il y a bien quelques théories, mais les rares sorts qui existent en sont encore au stade expérimental. Nous ferions pire que mieux en voulant lui restaurer ses souvenirs.

« L'esprit est une chose fragile, renchérit Kratos. L'amnésie n'est pas vraiment une perte de la mémoire. Une blessure à la tête altère temporairement les facultés qu'a le cerveau à se souvenir des événements passés. Si nous essayons d'accélérer sa guérison, nous ne ferions qu'aggraver sa condition. »

Genis, Lloyd et moi affichâmes la même mine maussade. Colette, cependant, semblait plus optimiste :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si tristes ? Vous avez entendus ce que Kratos a dit : l'amnésie n'est pas permanente. Tes souvenirs sont toujours là, Brittany, et ils te reviendront bientôt !

-J'imagine que tu as raison…acquiesçai-je. »

Il fallait que je reste positive. Mais ce que je n'osais pas avouer, c'est que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'agréer à ces paroles. J'étais totalement perdue et incapable de démêler le vrai du faux désormais.

* * *

Nous discutâmes pendant encore un moment, mais il était évident que le groupe avait d'autres choses à faire. Ils m'expliquèrent que j'étais dans une Maison du Salut près d'une ville appelée Palmacosta. Une Maison du Salut était apparemment une sorte d'auberge pour permettre aux voyageurs de se reposer. Il y avait même une petite église pour ceux qui étaient en pèlerinage. Ils semblèrent surpris d'apprendre que je n'avais aucune idée d'où se trouvait Palmacosta, davantage lorsque je leur demandai ce qu'était que Sylvarant.

« Sylvarant, c'est le nom du monde, dit Lloyd l'air incrédule. Comment se fait-il que tu ne saches même pas où nous sommes ? Nous sommes sur Sylvarant enfin!

-Lloyd, c'est inutile d'insister là-dessus, le sermonna Raine. »

Tout de même, le fait que je ne me rappelais même pas le nom du monde dans lequel nous vivions était vraiment inquiétant. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu me causer une blessure aussi grave pour que j'en oublie autant ?

« Nous avons bien assez parlé, nous interrompit Kratos en fronçant les sourcils. Nous devrions y aller. Avez-vous oublié Chocolat ?

-C'est vrai, nous devons aller mettre la pression à Dorr, approuva Lloyd. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent. « Mais avant ça, Chocolat est…

-C'est une personne en danger ? demandai-je, inquiète.

-Oui, fit Lloyd en opinant du chef. Nous devons aller la sauver des Désians. Mais toi tu devrais rester ici, c'est trop dangereux.

-D'accord, dis-je à contrecœur. »

Je ne voulais pas être laissée derrière, mais en même temps, je ne désirais pas non plus me retrouver en première ligne si c'était effectivement dangereux.

Puis le groupe s'en alla. Je ne pouvais pas dire quand –ou si- ils reviendraient.

Les gérants de la Maison du Salut me permirent de me reposer dans ma chambre autant que je le voulais. Ils étaient vraiment gentils. Lorsqu'ils apprirent que j'avais perdu la mémoire, ils décidèrent de m'apprendre tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur cet étrange monde nommé Sylvarant. En premier lieu, et puisque c'était des prêtres, ils m'instruisirent sur l'Eglise de Martel. Martel était une déesse qui dormait au centre du monde. Mais parce qu'elle dormait, les terres s'appauvrissaient, les gens souffraient et les Désians régnaient en maîtres.

« Comment allez-vous la réveiller ? Les interrogeai-je, confuse. »

Ce que j'entendais me semblait familier, mais en même temps faux. Le prêtre rit :

« Ca, ma chère, c'est le travail de l'Elue de la Régénération.

-L'Elue de la Régénération…c'est une personne ? Qui est-ce ?

-Et bien, vous l'avez déjà rencontrée, m'apprit-il avec une petite étincelle malicieuse dans le regard. Dame Colette sera bientôt la Sauveuse du monde. »

Je le regardai, fascinée.

« Colette ? Mais…qu'est-ce qu'elle est censée faire ? En quoi consiste son rôle ?

-Elle voyage à travers le monde en affrontant diverses épreuves. Elle libère les sceaux magiques jusqu'à atteindre la Tour du Salut. »

Là, le prêtre pointa le doigt au dehors, où, traversant l'immensité bleue du ciel, se dressait une Tour d'une taille impossible semblant relier la terre à la voute céleste.

« Puis elle entrera dans la Tour et offrira ses prières pour la Régénération du monde, poursuivit l'homme d'église. L'Elue deviendra un Ange et la déesse se réveillera. Le monde sera alors sauvé.

-Wow, fis-je à demi-convaincue. »

De la magie ? Des Anges ? Une déesse ? Les gens d'ici semblaient prendre toutes ces choses comme argent comptant, mais pour je ne savais quelles raisons, mon esprit se révoltait contre ces idées qu'il jugeait ridicules. Je savais ce que j'étais censée dire cependant, alors je m'exclamai :

« C'est…c'est vraiment incroyable ! »

Le prêtre sembla apprécier ma réaction et commença à me raconter plusieurs histoires sur le monde. Bien que tout ceci me paraisse vraiment confus, j'écoutai attentivement en espérant recouvrer un peu de ma mémoire au fil des mots. Hélas, mon passé demeura hors d'atteinte.

* * *

La nuit suivante, alors que j'étais allongée dans mon lit, je réalisai que tout ceci n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il fallait que je cesse de m'attarder sur ces choses car je n'avais de toute façon que peu de contrôle sur elles. Le présent et le futur, c'était sur ça qu'il fallait que je me concentre désormais. Je savais quel était le problème mais maintenant il fallait que je décide quoi faire pour avancer. Ce n'était pas en me lamentant sur mon sort que j'allais me souvenir de quoique ce soit.

…alors voilà. J'allai rester ici en attendant que les autres reviennent. Ils étaient les seules personnes sur qui je pouvais compter pour le moment. Colette était l'Elue, pas vrai ? Elle était censée devenir une espèce de sauveuse du monde. Si c'était vrai, et si elle était vraiment aussi gentille qu'il n'y paraissait…alors peut-être qu'elle et son groupe pourraient m'aider. Je comptais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour récupérer mes souvenirs.

Rassérénée par ce plan, je m'endormis cette fois-ci avec plus de quiétude.


	2. Sur le chemin d'Asgard

Note de la traductrice: Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre traduit! En espérant qu'il soit compréhensible et lisible! N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques en cas de problème! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est ma première traduction et tout n'est peut-être pas parfait! ENJOY

 **A/N: Merci à Tyler, Musifreak16 et Eevetta pour les reviews. :D Je suis tellement contente que mon histoire ne soit pas totalement nulle! Haha, quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai été suffisamment encouragée pour vous poster le chapitre 2.**

 **Mf16: Oui, ne t'en fais pas, il n'y aura pas de Kratos/Brit. C'est plutôt flippant, sachant qu'elle a l'âge de Lloyd et que Kratos est son père...XD**

 **Les choses avancent plutôt lentement mais il y aura des rebondissements bientôt. Brit ne restera pas longtemps amnésique, ne vous inquiétez pas. ;D**

 **10/17/12: J'ai corrigé ce chapitre! Les conversations devraient avoir l'air plus réalistes et moins OOC maintenant. Je travaille à réorganiser le caractère de Kratos parce qu'il ne joue pas assez les enfoirés dès le départ. Hurrhurr. Les deux prochains chapitres seront plus méchants, mais JE VOUS AIE PRÉVENUS!**

* * *

Colette et son groupe revinrent après quatre longs jours d'absence. J'étais intérieurement soulagée : je savais qu'ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire, et j'étais donc inquiète à l'idée qu'ils décident finalement de ne plus revenir. Je les accueillis avec un grand sourire, mais notai cependant que Lloyd semblait étrangement maussade.

Quand les autres s'éloignèrent pour préparer à manger, je m'approchai de lui.

«…Lloyd ? l'interpellai-je, d'un ton hésitant, essayant de juguler ma soudaine timidité. Ca ne va pas ? Vous avez réussi à secourir Chocolat ? »

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

« Non…Chocolat a été emmenée dans une autre Ferme Humaine. Elle n'a pas voulu être secourue…

-…une Ferme Humaine ? Relevai-je, confuse. »

Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec les Désians? Les fermes étaient pourtant censées produire et cultiver des vivres, non ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire…était-ce possible que ce soit ce à quoi je pensais ?

Lloyd me lança un regard surpris. Puis il détourna les yeux.

« Alors tu ne te souviens pas de ça non plus. Ni des Désians. »

Je le regardai sans rien dire, attendant qu'il veuille bien s'expliquer. Si c'était quelque chose d'important, alors je devais savoir. A lieu de ça, il se tourna vers Raine qui était en train de préparer une table, non loin de nous.

« Hey, Professeur, nous allons prendre l'air quelques minutes.

-Très bien. Ne vous éloignez pas trop, le dîner sera bientôt prêt, dit-elle. »

Lloyd acquiesça et me fit signe de le suivre. Je m'exécutai rapidement, rendue nerveuse par la façon dont Kratos nous fixait alors que nous partions. Qu'est-ce que Lloyd avait à me dire de si grave ? Je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Désireuse de briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé, je parlai en espérant l'aider à se lancer :

« C'est que…hum…j'ai tenté de me renseigner sur les Désians durant mon séjour ici, mais les prêtres n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus. Ils sont terribles à ce point ?

-Oui, répondit Lloyd avec une grimace, les sourcils froncés.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Des demi-elfes, développa Lloyd en enfouissant les poings dans ses poches tout en marchant. Ils ont envahi tout le territoire de Sylvarant et s'amusent à terroriser des innocents.

-Et les Fermes Humaines, c'est quoi ? le relançai-je.

-Elles sont exactement ce qu'elles évoquent. Ce sont des monstres : ils emprisonnent des gens et les traitent comme du bétail. Ils pensent tous qu'ils valent mieux que nous et se donnent le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent sans se soucier du mal qu'ils peuvent causer ! »

Il s'interrompit en serrant les dents, une lueur farouche luisant au fond de ses prunelles. Puis il reprit :

« C'est…c'est ce qui est arrivé à ma mère. Elle est morte à cause des Désians. Je n'avais que trois ans…elle est morte en voulant me sauver.

-Je suis désolée…dis-je doucement. »

La douleur dans ses yeux était claire comme le jour. Je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir une mère, mais je n'aurais souhaité cette fin à personne.

Lloyd secoua la tête, l'air soudainement las.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

-Mais…pourquoi Chocolat n'a-t-elle pas voulu être sauvée ? »

Je changeai de sujet, devinant que parler de sa défunte mère était un sujet trop sensible pour lui. Toutefois, ce ne fut pas mieux : je vis les épaules de Lloyd s'affaisser.

« Près d'Isélia, mon village, se trouve une Ferme Humaine. J'ai essayé de sauver Marble, la grand-mère de Chocolat…mais je me suis fait prendre. Alors les Désians l'ont transformée en monstre. J'ai dû…j'ai dû la tuer. C'est pourquoi Chocolat me hait. »

Des monstres et des Fermes Humaines…tout ceci me semblait dingue, comme lorsque j'avais découvert ce qu'était que le Périple de la Régénération. Mais en voyant cette expression sérieuse sur le visage de Lloyd, je sus qu'il disait la vérité. Comment aurait-il pu mentir sur un sujet pareil ? Le pire, c'est que plus j'en apprenais sur ce monde et plus il me semblait dangereux…c'était vraiment flippant.

« Ce n'est pas très juste, déclarai-je calmement. »

Lloyd me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ça ? J'ai tué Marble de mes propres mains.

-Tu penses qu'elle aurait plutôt préféré vivre comme un monstre ?

-C'est de ma faute si elle a fini ainsi, de toute manière, répliqua-t-il, l'air sombre. J'ai voulu l'empêcher de se faire fouetter…elle aurait pu s'en sortir si les Désians ne m'avaient pas vu. Mais j'ai agi sans réfléchir…et elle est morte à cause de ça. »

Je me contentai de secouer la tête. Pourquoi reprocher à Lloyd d'avoir agi ? De mon côté, je savais que j'aurais été trop effrayée pour faire quoique ce soit, et j'aurais certainement laissé les choses se faire. En quoi ma couardise ferait-elle de moi une personne plus juste ? C'était stupide !

« Ce n'est pas correct de rester debout les bras ballants sans rien faire non plus, expliquai-je, pensive. J'imagine…j'imagine que tu aurais pu agir différemment, mais…comment Chocolat peut-elle affirmer qu'elle aurait réagi autrement en voyant sa grand-mère se faire fouetter ? (je me mordis la lèvre, gênée) Et puis…imagine que tu n'aies rien fait et que les Désians aient tout de même fini par tuer Marble, ça aurait fait quoi ?

-Brittany…

-Rien ne changera si les gens continuent de se voiler la face en croyant que les Désians s'en prendront toujours à d'autres personnes qu'eux, continuai-je plus calmement. Je pense…je pense que c'était courageux de ta part d'avoir agi comme tu l'as fait, même si ça s'est mal terminé. Tu ne devrais pas te blâmer d'avoir voulu aider des gens.

-…merci, me sourit-il avec tristesse. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que Marble soit morte. D'un autre côté…je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec cette culpabilité. Je vais devoir supporter le poids de toutes ces vies détruites par ma faute. »

Je levai les yeux vers les étoiles, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. La culpabilité qui pesait sur lui…je ne pouvais même pas me la figurer.

« Alors rattrape le temps qu'ils ont perdu, dis-je. Aide Colette à régénérer le monde et à faire de lui un endroit où des personnes comme Chocolat pourront vivre en paix.

-Oui. Il n'est pas question que je renonce pour autant. »

Nous nous tûmes pendant un moment, chacun perdu dans sa contemplation du ciel étoilé. Les grillons chantaient autour de nous et une légère brise faisait onduler l'herbe à nos pieds.

« Est-ce que tu as pu te rappeler de quoique ce soit pendant que nous étions partis ? Me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Non, répondis-je. Mais j'ai essayé d'en apprendre plus sur Sylvarant avec l'aide des prêtres. Je me suis dit qu'il y aurait certainement quelque chose qui me reviendrait.

-C'est possible, affirma-t-il et son regard s'illumina. D'ailleurs, tu as mentionné la Régénération du monde. Comment ça a été, du coup ?

-Rien ne m'a vraiment aidé, soupirai-je. J'ai été surprise de découvrir qui était Colette, par contre.

-C'est super, hein ? Rit-il. En plus elle a des ailes et tout un tas d'autres trucs ! »

Puis il redevint calme, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Ha oui, Rémiel ! Peut-être que nous pourrions lui demander de te rendre la mémoire ! C'est un Ange après tout !

-Un Ange ? répétai-je, les yeux écarquillés. »

L'idée de rencontrer un Ange…mais peut-être que si j'en voyais un pour de vrai, je serais capable de croire à toutes les histoires qu'on m'a racontée.

« Remiel a pour dessein d'octroyer à l'Elue ses pouvoirs d'Ange. Il n'est pas là pour répondre à des requêtes, Lloyd, nous interrompit Kratos en s'avançant vers nous. »

Lloyd se renfrogna, de toute évidence irrité par les paroles du nouveau venu.

« Mais ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Les Anges sont supposés être bons et tout puissants, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne pourraient pas nous aider juste pour cette fois ?

-Si sa mémoire ne lui revient pas prochainement, alors le moyen le plus rapide pour la guérir est d'aider Colette à régénérer le monde. A ce moment-là, tu pourras lui demander de le faire elle-même, soutint Kratos, implacable.

-Ouais…c'est vrai, convint Lloyd, sa fougue se dissipant. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Kratos ?

-Le dîner est prêt depuis dix minutes, indiqua l'homme en fixant le garçon d'un air légèrement agacé.

-Ah, euh…d'accord, bredouilla Lloyd, soudainement gêné. »

Nous retournâmes à la Maison du Salut en silence. Kratos n'était pas du genre à encourager une quelconque conversation.

* * *

Le lendemain, nous étions assis en un cercle approximatif pour discuter de la suite des événements. Lloyd, Colette et Génis étaient d'accord pour que je rejoigne le groupe. Je souhaitais vraiment partir avec eux, mais demeurais silencieuse. Cette décision ne m'appartenait pas et je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent que je cherchais à m'imposer.

Ils avaient pour projet de traverser un sentier montagneux pour atteindre une ville nommée Asgard, laquelle se situait non loin de la Tour du Salut.

« Allez Professeur ! supplia Lloyd. On pourrait au moins la déposer à Asgard ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle risquait de se retrouver en danger. Il n'y a plus de Fermes Humaines dans la région maintenant.

-Peut-être que nous pourrions l'emmener voir un docteur à Asgard ? Proposa Colette.

-Exactement ! rebondit son ami. Puis on ne peut pas la laisser seule au milieu de nulle part alors qu'elle est amnésique !

-…je suis d'accord avec Lloyd et Colette, intervint Génis. A en juger par l'endroit où on l'a trouvé, elle était plus proche d'Asgard que de Palmacosta. Nous pourrions peut-être trouver quelqu'un qui la connait ? »

Vaincue, le Professeur soupira :

« Vous marquez un point. Très bien, j'accepte d'emmener Brittany avec nous.

-Pas plus loin qu'Asgard, imposa Kratos d'un ton ferme. »

L'autorité qui émanait de sa voix lui valut un coup d'œil de la part de la sœur de Génis.

« Kratos…protesta Lloyd.

-Souviens toi qu'à l'origine, je n'étais pas d'accord pour t'emmener avec nous, le coupa Kratos, le regard dur. Ce n'est pas un périple à entreprendre avec des enfants ou de simples civils. En l'emmenant avec nous, tu pourrais tout aussi bien la mettre en danger. »

Je vis le regard de Lloyd s'assombrir à l'entente du mot « enfants » et ses poings se serrer. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre, non sans détourner la tête en grognant et en faisant mine de s'intéresser à autre chose. Kratos n'insista pas, sachant qu'il avait gagné.

Malgré ce petit accrochage, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. J'allais me rendre dans une vraie ville…c'était déjà un pas de plus.

* * *

Nous passâmes les six jours suivants à ne faire rien d'autre que marcher. Tout ça rien que pour atteindre la montagne qui était censée nous permettre de nous rendre à Asgard. Je pus en déduire que, quel que soit la vie que je menais avant mon amnésie, ce n'était certainement pas celle d'une athlète. J'étais épuisée. Dans le but de penser à autre chose qu'à mes courbatures, j'essayai d'en apprendre un peu plus sur mes compagnons de voyage.

Lloyd était celui avec lequel j'avais le plus de facilités à discuter. Bien qu'il s'énervât régulièrement sur toutes les choses en rapport avec Kratos, il était chaleureux et sympathique avec moi. En fait, depuis notre discussion à la Maison du Salut, parler avec lui était devenu naturel.

Génis avait beau être plus jeune que moi, il était mature pour son âge et très intelligent. Il était le petit frère de Raine et tous deux étaient des Elfes. Il était plutôt sympa, même si je devais admettre que j'avais plus de difficultés à parler avec lui.

Toutefois, Je lui avais demandé de m'expliquer ce qu'était que les Exsphères. Tout le monde dans le groupe portait cette espèce d'étrange gemme et cela m'intriguait. Apparemment, cela provenait des Désians qui les fabriquaient pour ensuite s'en servir. Celle que portait Génis avait appartenu à Marble. Lloyd m'avait expliqué qu'une Exsphère pouvait transformer les gens en monstre si elle n'était pas munie d'un Serti-clé servant à bloquer ses effets indésirables sur le corps. Avec un Serti-clé, l'Exsphère permettait d'augmenter la force d'une personne de manière considérable. Cela expliquait l'exceptionnelle endurance du groupe.

Génis, Lloyd, Colette et moi nous entendions bien. Je passai plusieurs après-midi à essayer de me servir de l'arme de Génis, un truc bizarre qu'il appelait kendama. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à faire retomber la boule sur son support, et Colette et Lloyd avaient encore moins de chance. Génis semblait trouver ça super divertissant, jusqu'au jour où l'un de nous perdit le contrôle de l'objet qui vint cogner Raine à l'arrière du crâne. Elle nous le confisqua pendant un moment après ça.

Le sixième jour, nous campâmes au pied de la montagne, non loin du sentier. Assise près d'un bon feu crépitant, je bavardai avec Colette qui semblait ne pas trouver le sommeil. Sa force me surprenait : même lorsqu'elle me racontait les épreuves qu'elle et ses amis avaient dû affronter, elle ne cessait jamais de sourire. Je commençai à me poser des questions : ce sourire était-il sincère ou était-ce juste une façade pour ne pas inquiéter les autres ?

« Ca ne te fait pas peur ? Devenir un Ange, je veux dire, lui demandai-je. »

La bonne humeur de Colette ne faiblit pas.

« Et bien, si, peut-être un peu, admit-elle. Mais quand je pense à tout l'espoir que j'apporte aux gens de Sylvarant qui vivent dans la peur et la douleur, je me sens mieux. »

Etait-elle sérieuse ? Ca me semblait incroyable. Mais peut-être que la générosité était une qualité relative aux Elus. Je l'admirais pour ça : je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir agir de même à sa place. Mais je supposais que seules les personnes avec des pensées et intentions aussi louables étaient capables de devenir aussi pures qu'un Ange.

* * *

Nous continuâmes notre voyage jusqu'à atteindre l'autre côté de la montagne, et je pris mon courage à deux mains pour cette fois-ci parler avec le Professeur. Elle était plutôt agréable, mature et perspicace. Raine était également quelqu'un de franc qui préférait dire la vérité telle quelle plutôt que de prendre des gants. Je savais qu'elle faisait ça dans l'intérêt de l'autre et je trouvais ça assez rafraichissant.

Finalement, je m'aperçus que Kratos était le seul avec qui je n'avais pas encore parlé. Je m'étais dit que je le ferais dès que la situation se présenterait car j'étais tout simplement incapable de marcher à ses côtés et lancer une conversation. C'était un mercenaire engagé pour protéger Colette. Cela signifiait qu'il était le plus fort d'entre nous, et ce fait le rendait encore plus intimidant.

« Si tu insistes trop, tu n'arriveras pas à te souvenir de quoique ce soit. Cela ne sert à rien de te forcer de la sorte. »

Ah, et bien on dirait que Kratos avait résolu le problème pour moi. Ses mots me firent rire et il haussa un sourcil inquisiteur :

« Ai-je dit quelque chose d'amusant ? »

Je secouai la tête, me calmant.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je pensais.

-A quoi pensais-tu dans ce cas ? »

Je décidai de lui dire la vérité, me sentant plus courageuse maintenant que la conversation était lancée :

« Et bien, j'étais en train de me dire que tu étais le seul avec qui je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de discuter. »

Il haussa un sourcil :

« Quel inconvénient. »

Nous ralentîmes le pas quelques instants, observant ce que faisaient les autres derrière. Colette était encore tombée. Mon expression s'assombrit tandis que je la regardais.

« Sinon, où se trouve le prochain sceau que vous êtes censés atteindre ?

-Nous n'en sommes pas encore certains, me répondit le mercenaire. Il devrait être à Asgard.

-Et après ça ? l'interrogeai-je, le front plissé. »

Pour être franche, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que ce Périple de la Régénération était censé entraîner. Kratos demeura imperturbable :

« Après cela, il y aura encore deux autres sceaux puis la régénération du monde. En ce qui concerne les détails…dois-tu vraiment te préoccuper de cela ? Tu devrais plutôt réfléchir à ce que tu feras une fois que nous aurons atteint Asgard. »

…Ouais, ce n'était du tout évident de parler avec Kratos. Vraiment pas. Il s'était arrangé pour me faire comprendre que ma curiosité était malvenue.

« Tu ne me fais pas du tout confiance, hein ? dis-je avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

-Non. Mais c'est mon rôle, répondit-il. La sécurité de l'Elue est ma priorité. N'y voit rien de personnel. »

Rien de personnel…n'empêche, ses mots me firent quelque chose. J'ignorais pourquoi j'étais aussi attentive à ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi. En vérité, ces personnes-là étaient les seules sur qui je pouvais compter et je voulais qu'elles m'apprécient. Malheureusement, une personne telle que Kratos ne me verrait probablement jamais autrement que comme un fardeau. Cela m'agaça. Je comprenais soudainement pourquoi Lloyd s'énervait en présence de ce type. Je n'avais rien fait qui puisse me valoir des regards aussi glaciaux, ne pouvait-il pas s'en rendre compte ?

« Ouais, ben…qui es-tu pour me parler de confiance, au juste ? Je croyais que les mercenaires vendaient leur talent, pas leur loyauté. »

L'expression de Kratos ne varia pas outre mesure.

« Hmph…tu marques un point. »

Quoi, c'était tout ? Il ne tentait même pas de se défendre ? Et que voulait-il dire par…

« Hey, les gars, attendez ! »

Lloyd interrompit notre conversation en accourant vers nous. Il se pencha, essoufflé.

« La vache, vous marchez trop vite ! Tout le monde est à la traîne derrière ! »

Je tournai la tête, confuse. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir marché plus vite que d'habitude. J'aurais certainement remarqué la différence si Kratos avait pressé le pas.

Raine finit par nous rejoindre à son tour et frappa Lloyd à l'arrière de la tête.

« Désolée de vous avoir ralentis. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Lloyd commence à faire n'importe quoi. »

Elle tenait le kendama de Génis dans la main. Encore.

« Je voulais juste voir si j'y arrivais cette fois ! Gémit Lloyd, en se massant le crâne. »

Je réprimai un rire, contente d'avoir dissipé ma mauvaise humeur de tout à l'heure.

« Ho, regardez ! »

Colette désignait un point au-dessus de nos têtes avec une expression de pur émerveillement. Nous nous retournâmes pour apercevoir une ville qui ne pouvait être nulle autre qu'Asgard, à quelques kilomètres de là. Elle était située entre deux falaises, ce qui la rendait presque pittoresque. Lloyd oublia instantanément qu'il avait mal pour se redresser, tout content.

« C'est Asgard ! Vite, allons-y ! Je me demande comment c'est ? J'ai hâte ! »

Il se trouvait maintenant devant, nous pressant de le suivre.

« J'ose espérer que tu ne perdes pas cet enthousiasme…fit Kratos, légèrement exaspéré.

-Il est toujours comme ça ? Demandai-je, surprise. »

Lloyd nous avait à présent distancés et nous montrait des signes d'impatience.

« Plus souvent que jamais, répondit le mercenaire.

-Connaissant Lloyd, il se sera lassé de la ville avant même qu'on ait pu la visiter, prédit Génis en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Nous nous remîmes en route. Je ralentis et laissai Kratos prendre la tête du groupe, préférant réfléchir dans mon coin pendant nous marchions.

Asgard, hein…il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer trouver les réponses que je cherchais une fois là-bas.

* * *

 **A/N: Je parie que l'incident du kendama provient d'une certaine Z-scénette! XD**

 **Okay, ce chapitre n'est pas particulièrement long non plus, mais je devrais m'améliorer si je poste plus souvent.**

 **Quand Brit récupèrera sa mémoire, elle aura plus de caractère...pour vous expliquer comment je vois ça, je dirai que la mémoire a une grande influence sur la façon dont nous nous comportons. Donc à ce moment, elle n'est pas certaine de savoir comment elle se conduirait normalement. L'écriture devrait faire ressortir tout ça, éventuellement.**

 **Des reviews seraient grandement appréciées! :3**


	3. Sacrifices et demi-elfes

Note de la traductrice: avec un léger retard, je poste le chapitre 3. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait. J'aimerais bien le savoir, histoire de voir si je continue la traduction de cette fic ou non.

Bonne lecture!

 **A/N: Et voici le chapitre 3! Merci à tous pour vos fantastiques reviews. :3**

 **Alors, elle est de plus en plus proche de retrouver la mémoire...vous remarquerez qu'elle a déjà un peu plus de caractère ici. Je pense. XD**

 **10/19/12: J'ai revu les parties de ce chapitre, awwyeah. Plus particulièrement les passages avec Genis et Kratos. Si vous lisez ce chapitre pour la première fois, félicitations! Vous lirez un chapitre de bien meilleure qualité. A l'heure où je vous parle, je n'ai pas encore corrigé le chapitre 4. Si vous lisez des incohérences entre ce chapitre-ci et le suivant, je suis désolée.**

 **Vous aurez une note comme celle-là dans le chapitre suivant, lorsque je l'aurais corrigé et édité.**

* * *

La ville se révéla être plus intéressante qu'il n'y paraissait et Lloyd ne nous déçut pas. Nous avions à peine atteint l'auberge du « Bon Air » qu'il soupirait déjà :

« La ville est sympa, mais ces ruines sont vraiment ennuyeuses… »

Raine le gifla pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Lloyd ! Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! Durant la période qui signa la fin du règne de l'ancienne Dynastie de Balacruf, ces ruines étaient… commença-t-elle, et je cessais de l'écouter. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et me penchai vers Genis pour lui souffler :

« Son expression est effrayante…

-Ne fais pas attention, elle aura fini dans quelques minutes…marmonna le jeune garçon, l'air mortifié.

-Genis ! Brittany ! Vous écoutez ? C'est une leçon très importante ! Nous houspilla le Professeur. »

Elle continua de parler alors même que nous déposions nos affaires dans nos chambres. Heureusement, elle s'arrêta lorsque nous sortîmes de l'auberge.

« Ho bon sang, je suis content qu'elle ait enfin terminé…me confia Lloyd, soulagé. »

Hélas, Raine l'entendit et le frappa une nouvelle fois.

« Aïe !

-J'ai l'impression que cette bosse va rester un moment, dis-je en riant et en lui indiquant l'arrière de son crâne. »

* * *

Peu de temps après, nous atteignîmes un imposant escalier qui menait jusqu'aux fameuses Ruines d'Asgard. Tout le monde supposait qu'il s'agissait du sceau, mais j'avais entendu Kratos évoquer un peu plus tôt un endroit appelé le Mausolée de Balacruf. D'après ce que Colette m'avait raconté, j'avais le sentiment que l'intuition de Kratos à ce sujet pouvait s'avérer correcte. En effet, tous les sceaux que le groupe avait libérés jusqu'à maintenant étaient cachés dans de larges structures remplies de pièges et de monstres. J'avais du mal à croire que ce genre d'endroit se trouvât aussi près d'une ville.

Les Ruines d'Asgard étaient en réalité une immense dalle de pierre et Raine passa de nouveau en mode ruine. Elle était tellement absorbée par ses explications que nous ne tardâmes pas à chuchoter dans notre coin au bout de quelques minutes. Colette était la seule qui écoutait sérieusement.

Kratos se contentait d'attendre, les bras croisés. Sans même savoir comment, je me retrouvai à ses côtés. Bien que refroidie par son comportement austère et taciturne, j'étais bien décidée à lui tirer quelques paroles.

« Elle est vraiment passionnée par les ruines, hein ? lui fis-je remarquer à voix basse.

« Hmm. On peut se demander d'où lui vient cette fascination, me répondit-il en regardant le Professeur. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et suivit son regard. D'où lui venait cette fascination ? Insinuait-il qu'un événement dans la vie de Raine l'avait rendue folle des ruines ? Huh…c'était une idée intéressante. Par contre, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu causer ce genre d'obsession.

Puis mon regard dériva, accrochant la silhouette d'un jeune homme en rouge qui s'éloignait progressivement. La concentration de Lloyd était encore pire que la mienne. Sérieusement, il partait ? Il allait se faire pincer, ça c'était sûr.

Je laissai échapper un soupir d'exaspération, bien qu'amusée malgré moi.

« On devrait tenir ce garçon en laisse. »

Ne recevant aucun commentaire de la part de Kratos, je l'abandonnai pour suivre l'adolescent. Peut-être que la compagnie de Lloyd serait plus divertissante. Je le rejoignis alors qu'il inspectait les alentours. Il sursauta en s'apercevant de ma présence.

« Ne refait _jamais_ ça ! me souffla-t-il. J'ai cru que c'était le Professeur. »

Je ricanais doucement.

« Tu n'aurais rien à te reprocher si tu n'étais pas en train de chahuter. »

Il roula des yeux.

«Non bien sûr, et tu m'as l'air très attentive aussi. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse.

« Tu fais quoi d'ailleurs ? Tu cherches un passage secret ou un truc du genre ? »

Lloyd pouffa, continuant son inspection.

« J'sais pas. Je me disais, la plupart des ruines renferment des secrets intéressants, non ? Il doit y avoir autre chose que ce…gros caillou.

-Dalle ? le taquinai-je.

-Oui, c'est ça, rit-il.

-Tu sais, le Professeur serait certainement enchantée parce que tu viens de dire. Tu as l'esprit d'un archéologue, Lloyd !

-Lâche moi… »

Je m'interrompis, au taquet. Nous avions marché le long de la dalle durant notre inspection, si bien que nous étions maintenant à l'opposé de Raine et des autres. Lloyd s'arrêta aussi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Ecoute.

-…des voix ? Allons voir. »

Nous continuâmes notre progression avant de nous arrêter, dissimulés derrière la corniche. Il y avait là deux garçons de l'âge de Lloyd qui se disputaient à voix basse. Une étrange machine se tenait entre eux.

« Parfait. Mon Casseur devrait suffire à faire voler cette dalle aux éclats, affirma le premier garçon, un rouquin. »

Son acolyte semblait hésiter.

« Attends Harley, tu ne peux pas la détruire ! C'est un artefact très important et un objet d'étude…

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! Si les choses continuent à ce rythme, Aisha va mourir ! »

Lloyd choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? fit-il en sortant de sa cachette, et je le suivis. »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, surpris.

« R-rien du tout ! s'écria le plus malin des deux. Je veux dire, nous ne cherchons pas du tout à faire exploser la dalle ou quoique ce soit ! »

Je résistai à la soudaine envie de presser ma main contre mon visage. Wow, mec, t'es vachement crédible.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? Tempêta une voix juste au-dessus de nous.

Raine nous fixait, debout depuis le haut de la plateforme de pierre.

« Ces gars disent vouloir faire exploser la dalle, répondit Lloyd sans aucune gêne.

-Quoi ?! »

Furieuse, Raine sauta de la plateforme.

« Et vous vous dites humains ?! vociféra-t-elle en frappant les deux jeunes malfaiteurs.

« H-hé ! s'exclama le rouquin, Harley, en la regardant d'un air incrédule avant de se reprendre. Je suis un Demi-elfe !

-Et alors? Répliqua Raine. Vous devez savoir que cette ruine (elle désigna la dalle, enclenchant au passage le mécanisme de la bombe) a une histoire qui remonte bien avant la fin de la Dynastie de Balacruf… »

Nous quatre sursautâmes, alarmés, en entendant le minuteur se mettre en route. C'était mauvais.

«Professeur…commença Lloyd, les yeux écarquillés. »

Elle ne sembla pas remarquer son expression et le rabroua pour l'avoir interrompue, avant de poursuivre.

« Professeur Sage, vous avez activé la bombe, lui dis-je, tentant de me faire entendre par-dessus sa voix. »

Raine s'interrompit à mi sentence cette fois, les sourcils froncés. Elle baissa les yeux vers la bombe et eut un hoquet. Elle se tourna vers Harley.

« Désactive la, vite !

-Ca va pas ? Il est impossible d'arrêter l'indestructible Casseur ! répondit-il, avant de se refaire frapper. »

Lloyd soupira :

« Je suppose que je vais devoir le faire. »

Il s'avança vers la bombe et commença à la manipuler. Après une ou deux longues minutes, il réussit à stopper le minuteur. Je haussai les sourcils : c'était une nouvelle facette de Lloyd que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Ce n'était pas du travail d'amateur. De toute évidence, il savait déjà comment s'occuper de ce genre de chose.

« Wow, Lloyd ! T'es génial ! le félicitai-je, impressionnée.

-Ah, ce n'est pas grand-chose…dit-il en se frottant la tête. »

Harley, lui, paraissait un poil décomposé.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies stoppé le Casseur…

-Ne fabrique pas des choses que tu ne peux contrôler ! le rouspéta Raine, à deux doigts de le frapper encore. »

Soudain, nous entendîmes de nouvelles voix provenant de l'autre côté de la dalle:

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Les visites sont interdites dans cette zone ! »

Lloyd afficha une mine inquiète.

« Ca sent pas bon. Partons d'ici ! »

Nous le suivîmes, quittant la dalle avant que les nouveaux venus ne nous y découvrent avec la bombe désamorcée.

* * *

Tout le monde se réunit en face de l'auberge du « Bon Air ». Lloyd et moi racontâmes aux autres comment nous avions découvert la bombe.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils essayaient de faire sauter la dalle…je me demande pourquoi ? s'interrogea Lloyd, l'air pensif.

-C'est vrai ! intervint le Professeur, toujours aussi furieuse. Nous devons les arrêter avant qu'ils ne reproduisent des actes aussi irresponsables !

-Le professeur a raison, dit Colette. Je veux dire, nous devrions au moins leur demander pourquoi ils ont tenté de faire une chose pareille.

-Oui, allons les trouver, approuva Lloyd. »

Nous nous divisâmes, fouillant Asgard chacun de notre côté. Raine fut dans un premier temps très déterminée, mais les ruines de la cité eurent tôt fait de la distraire. Colette, Genis et Kratos cherchèrent dans les différentes auberges. Lloyd alla voir dans le magasin d'armes pendant que je me rendais à l'épicerie juste à côté. J'interrogeai les clients dans le magasin mais aucun ne sembla savoir de qui je parlais. J'étais sur le point de partir lorsque je me souvins à la dernière minute du nom du rouquin poseur de bombe.

« Excusez-moi, savez-vous où vit Harley ? demandai-je au vendeur. »

Ses sourcils se haussèrent et je me demandai ce que j'avais dit de mal.

« Ce garçon ? C'est un demi-elfe.

-Et alors ? » rétorquai-je.

A présent il m'observait d'un air suspicieux.

« Et alors je ne sais pas où il vit, mademoiselle. Demandez à cet idiot de Linar, son ami. Il vit dans la zone résidentielle, dans la partie est de la ville.

-…okay, je vais faire ça. Merci, le saluai-je sèchement avant de me détourner pour partir. »

C'était quoi son problème ? Harley était peut-être un demi-elfe mais il n'était pas si différent d'un humain normal. Puis pour qui se prenait ce type à me juger pour la simple raison parce que je ne partageais pas son opinion ?

Puis cela me revint : les Désians. C'était vrai…les Désians étaient des demi-elfes. Si je remplaçais le terme « demi-elfe » par « désians », alors notre court échange prenait du sens. Mais bien sûr, tous les demi-elfes n'étaient pas des Désians, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, peu importe. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. J'avais tout de même réussi à glaner quelques informations utiles. Je suspectai d'ailleurs ce Linar d'être l'autre garçon que nous avions vu.

Lloyd m'attendait dehors.

« Du nouveau ? »

J'acquiesçai :

« On devrait aller jeter un œil du côté est de la ville. Apparemment, un gars du nom de Linar vivrait là-bas et serait l'ami de Harley.

-Tu penses que c'est l'autre type ?

-Ouais. Puis même, nous trouverons certainement quelques indices là-bas. »

Lloyd hocha la tête.

« D'accord, allons le dire aux autres. »

Nous commençâmes à nous diriger vers le « Bon Air », notre point de rendez-vous. Kratos avait fini de fouiller l'auberge et de là où nous étions, nous pûmes l'apercevoir qui attendait devant l'entrée.

« Hey, Lloyd…fis-je pendant que nous marchions. Où as-tu appris à désamorcer des bombes ? Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça. »

Il rit.

« J'ai été élevé par un nain. Papa fabrique pas mal de chose et il sait aussi comment les réparer. J'imagine que j'ai hérité ça de lui. »

J'éclatai de rire à ses paroles et il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

-Je viens juste de comprendre pourquoi le Professeur est toujours sur ton dos. Si tu écoutais plus, tes notes seraient bien meilleures. Tu es bien plus intelligent que ce que les gens pensent, Lloyd.

-H-ha bon ? dit-il en clignant des yeux, surpris.

-Ouais. Je veux dire, une personne capable de désamorcer une bombe est forcément très intelligente, affirmai-je en souriant.

-Aw, tu vas me faire rougir, me sourit-il aussi en retour.

-Vous avez terminé ? nous interrompit Kratos. »

Nous étions arrivés à l'auberge. Il n'attendit pas notre réponse, l'ayant déjà devinée à l'expression de nos visages.

« …bien. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les autres dans ce cas. »

Colette, Genis et Raine arrivèrent quelques minutes après. Aucun d'eux, ni Kratos, n'avait trouvé quoique ce soit alors je leur révélai ce que j'avais appris. Après une courte discussion, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour nous rendre dans la partie est de la ville.

Notre recherche ne prit pas longtemps. Arrivés à la deuxième maison, le garçon nommé Linar nous ouvrit. C'était effectivement l'un des adolescents que nous avions rencontrés plus tôt, aux ruines. Harley était là aussi. Seulement, à la seconde où il nous vit, il nous ordonna de partir.

« Vous auriez dû nous laisser détruire la dalle ! A cause de vous, Aisha va mourir ! »

Aisha était la jeune femme qui se tenait entre eux deux. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait de la sœur de Linar.

« Mourir ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'exclama Lloyd, surpris. »

Linar baissa un visage coupable.

« Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai effectué des recherches sur les Ruines d'Asgard… »

Harley lança un regard noir à son ami.

« Et de ce fait, cet idiot a accidentellement réveillé l'Esprit Originel qui sommeillait sous la dalle. A partir de ce moment, il a commencé à exiger des sacrifices. »

Aisha secoua la tête.

« Harley, ça ne justifie pas ton comportement. Les gens de la ville auraient été les premiers à souffrir si la dalle avait été détruite.

-Et ta souffrance ne compte pas ? grogna Harley, avant de se tourner vers nous. Grâce à vous, Aisha sera sacrifiée à l'Esprit Originel ce soir. Allez-vous-en ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il nous claqua tout bonnement la porte au nez.

« Des sacrifices humains ? murmurai-je en fixant le sol tout en luttant pour ne pas y penser. »

Cet endroit était vraiment dangereux…

« Nous devons faire quelque chose ! s'écria Colette d'un ton pressé.

-Allons parler au maire. Peut-être que nous pourrions en apprendre plus sur tout ceci, suggéra Raine. »

Nous approuvâmes.

* * *

Le visage du maire d'Asgard s'assombrit en nous reconnaissant. Il se tenait debout devant les escaliers menant vers les ruines. Ils étaient probablement en train d'organiser les préparatifs pour le rituel.

« Je vous ai dit que les ruines étaient interdites aux visiteurs.

-Je suis chercheuse. Me permettez-vous d'étudier cette dalle, s'il vous plait ? Je vous promets de ne rien déranger, déclara calmement Raine.

-Nous avons déjà un idiot comme vous dans cette cité, répliqua le maire en lui jetant un regard noir. Grâce à lui, l'industrie du tourisme est en chute libre. Je refuse.

-Nous avons entendu parler des sacrifices, intervint Colette. S'il vous plait, y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ? »

Le visage du vieillard s'adoucit légèrement et il secoua la tête.

« Comprenez bien, nous ne pouvons risquer de laisser les gens s'approcher de la dalle et provoquer la colère de l'Esprit Originel du Vent. La seule qui puisse frôler cette pierre est la danseuse sacrée.

-Dans ce cas, je serai cette danseuse, imposa Raine. Ainsi, il n'y aura pas de problème à ce que je monte sur la dalle, si ?

-Professeur ! protesta Lloyd en s'avançant. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

« D'après ce que dit le Livre de la Régénération, il pourrait s'agir du prochain sceau. Il est possible que le sacrifice qu'exige l'Esprit Originel soit en réalité celui de l'Elue du Mana. Nous ne pourrons pas le savoir avant de l'avoir vérifié. »

Le visage de l'adolescent se décomposa et il hocha la tête à contrecoeur. Le Professeur se retourna vers le maire.

« S'il vous plait, insista-t-elle.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, soupira-t-il. Je ne serai en aucun cas responsable si vous y perdez la vie. »

* * *

« Je…je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très juste de vous laisser prendre ma place, mais…merci, souffla Aisha en baissant les yeux, se sentant indubitablement coupable. »

Harley nous avait laissé entrer après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Raine avait besoin de la tenue traditionnelle de la danseuse pour effectuer le rituel. Une fois qu'elle fut changée et qu'Aisha lui eut montré les bases de la danse, nous nous rendîmes à la dalle de pierre. J'avais une certaine appréhension qui me retournait l'estomac, car en dépit de l'assurance du Professeur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Et si l'Esprit Originel était trop fort pour elle ?

Le soleil était en train de décliner lorsque nous nous réunîmes autour de la large plateforme de pierre. Harley, Linar et Aisha se tenaient aux côtés du maire. Le reste des spectateurs étaient des villageois que je ne connaissais pas. Y avait-il autant de monde pour assister au rituel d'habitude, ou était-ce seulement parce qu'il s'agissait d'une étrangère ? L'angoisse qui émanait de la foule était si forte qu'elle en était presque palpable.

Raine monta sur la dalle et leva son sceptre. Les rayons du soleil l'éclairèrent, la nimbant brièvement d'un éclat doré. Elle était étonnamment belle dans ses vêtements sacrificiels. J'avais du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait toujours du professeur. Puis, avec une grâce que je ne lui connaissais pas, elle commença la danse du rituel.

Son sceptre frappa certains points de la dalle avec une précision parfaite. A la seconde où les marques furent touchées, elles s'éclairèrent d'une énergie que je devinais être du mana. A la fin, Raine avait créé un cercle autour d'elle. Mon corps se raidit sous l'effet de l'anticipation. Le cercle s'illumina et elle s'agenouilla au sol, son bâton posé devant elle, sans défense. Tout le monde attendait avec crainte de voir l'Esprit Originel apparaître.

Mais ce qui se matérialisa n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre. La foule se raidit, incapable de détourner le regard, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir. C'était donc à ça qu'un Esprit Originel était supposé ressembler ? La chose regarda le Professeur d'un air affamé tandis que j'esquissai un pas en arrière.

« Je viens pour la fille, gronda l'Esprit.

-N-non ! S'écria Colette. Professeur, ce n'est pas un Esprit Originel, c'est une créature démoniaque ! »

La réaction fut immédiate : Raine se releva précipitamment et recula, son sceptre en main. Lloyd, Genis, Colette et Kratos dégainèrent leurs armes et sautèrent sur la plateforme sans aucune hésitation. Des hurlements s'élevèrent de la foule tandis que la scène virait au chaos.

Je me retrouvai entraînée par la foule. A travers les cris, je pouvais entendre des bruits de bataille et je priai pour que Colette aille bien et que nous n'ayons pas à subir la colère de l'Esprit maléfique. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de les regarder se battre, les bras ballants. Comment pouvaient-ils être aussi courageux ? Plonger tête la première dans une bataille, comme ça…n'avaient-ils pas peur de mourir ? Cela semblait tellement dangereux. Nous avions déjà été approchés par des monstres sur le chemin d'Asgard mais ils étaient beaucoup plus petits comparés à celui-là. A plusieurs reprises, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je vis Lloyd esquiver un puissant coup de griffes de la part de la créature. Je ne pourrais jamais être aussi forte. Cette confiance qui les habitait…pouvait-on seulement la leur ôter ?

Une petite voix acide au fond de moi me soufflait que j'étais faible, et je la crus. Je pouvais le sentir…je n'avais jamais été forte. Je ne pouvais même pas me comparer à eux. Même avec mes souvenirs, je…

Le hurlement du monstre me tira brusquement de mes pensées. Kratos venait de l'achever, son épée fermement enfoncée dans l'abdomen de la créature. Il retira sa lame d'un coup sec avant de la rengainer. Les autres firent de même tandis que Raine s'avançait pour ramasser un objet que le monstre avait laissé tomber. A en juger par ses yeux brillant d'excitation, cela devait avoir un rapport avec les ruines.

La foule laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement collectif. J'entendis quelqu'un éclater en sanglot, quelque part. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant. Je vis Harley enlacer Aisha qui elle-même avait les yeux plein de larmes.

« Raine, c'était fantastique ! s'exclama Linar avec enthousiasme au moment où le Professeur descendait de la dalle. »

Il passa un moment à bafouiller quelques mots dans une tentative maladroite de remercier le groupe. Toutefois, lui et Raine s'absorbèrent vite dans une profonde discussion lorsqu'elle lui montra ce qu'elle avait ramassé. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'une tablette de pierre, ou quelque chose du genre.

La discussion était partie pour durer un moment, si bien que nous dûmes les attendre toute la nuit. Raine la passa chez Linar. Les mots sur la tablette étaient inscrits dans l'ancien langage de Balacruf, nous apprirent-ils, et ils avaient besoin de temps pour le déchiffrer. Un seul côté de la tablette comportait des écritures, l'autre représentait une carte qui indiquait le siège de l'ancien Empire de Balacruf. Tout le monde était désormais convaincu que Kratos avait raison : le sceau devait effectivement se trouver au Mausolée de Balacruf.

* * *

Alors que le soir tombait, Genis et moi partîmes faire quelques courses à l'épicerie du coin. C'était un très bon cuisinier et alors que nous marchions, je lui demandai ce qu'il comptait préparer. Raine n'avait toutefois rien à voir avec son frère en matière de cuisine. Même en suivant les instructions de Genis, ses plats ne finissaient jamais bien. Quand elles ne les brûlaient pas, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour les ruiner en y apportant sa touche personnelle. Une fois, elle avait tenté de nous expliquer son point de vue, à Lloyd et moi. Selon elle, puisque tous les gâteaux étaient normalement sucrés, alors un cake épicé serait une révolution. Inutile de vous dire que je comprenais à présent pourquoi sa nourriture était réputée dangereuse.

Nous entrâmes dans le magasin et Genis s'empara de plusieurs ingrédients d'un air connaisseur. Je me contentai de le regarder tout en essayant de deviner son menu à partir de ce qu'il prenait. Le vendeur ne cessa de me dévisager pendant que Genis lui présentait les produits. Je songeai à le fixer aussi en retour avant d'abandonner l'idée. Il pourrait refuser de nous servir si je faisais ça. Je suivis l'elfe au dehors, bien contente de ne plus avoir à supporter le grossier personnage derrière nous.

« Hé ben, c'était quoi le problème avec ce type ? me demanda Genis en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'a pas arrêté de te fixer durant tout le temps où on était là. »

Je me renfrognai, tentant de calmer mon irritation à l'évocation du vendeur.

« C'est le type à qui j'ai parlé quand nous étions à la recherche de Harley. Il n'a pas été ravi que je l'interroge sur lui. »

Genis parut perplexe quelques secondes, avant de comprendre.

« Oh. Parce que Harley est un demi-elfe.

-J'arrive pas à comprendre, soupirai-je, frustrée. Demi-elfe, humain, elfe…quelle différence ça fait ? »

L'elfe me jeta un regard incrédule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Ton amnésie est profonde _à ce point_ ? (il n'insista pas en me voyant grincer des dents) Désolé. Ce que je voulais plutôt dire…

-Ca va, l'interrompis-je. Je veux dire, oui, c'est _à ce point_. »

Le garçon parut mal à l'aise.

« C'est juste que…les gens d'ici détestent les demi-elfes. Ca a toujours été et ce sera probablement toujours comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? A cause des Désians ?

-Je crois, dit-il en faisant basculer son sac de courses d'un bras à l'autre. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand est-ce que ça a commencé. Mais de nos jours, c'est probablement à cause de ça. »

Mon front se plissa. Une part de moi se sentait indignée par ce genre de mentalité. Personne ne réalisait à quel point c'était injuste ? Des gens s'en rendaient forcément compte, non ? Chez moi, ce n'était…

Chez moi ? Que voulais-je dire à propos de chez moi ? Non…je ne pus terminer ma réflexion. Elle avait disparu.

« Mais quand même, continuai-je. Pour moi, Harley n'a rien d'un Désian. Il n'avait pas l'air si méchant, il avait juste peur pour Aisha. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait préjuger des choses sur lui juste parce que d'autres le font.

-Dirais-tu la même chose si les Désians avaient décimé toute ta famille ? souffla Genis, l'air sombre. »

Ce n'était pas une pensée agréable.

« Je…je ne peux pas le dire. Pour ce que je sais, ils auraient très bien pu le faire. Mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec la façon de penser du vendeur. »

Genis demeura silencieux après ça. Je fis une pause avant de réaliser une chose. Je le regardai :

« Hé, est-ce que _tu_ détestes les demi-elfes ?

-Pas…pas vraiment, me répondit-il sans me regarder. Mais je suis un elfe. Les désians n'en ont pas après mon espèce. Penses-tu vraiment ce que tu dis au sujet des demi-elfes ?

-Ben…oui, fis-je à court de mots. »

Ma façon de penser paraissait-elle donc si bizarre ? Et Genis avait raison, bien qu'il ait tout de même des amis humains. N'avait-il pas envie de les défendre ? D'un autre côté, son excuse me paraissait faible. Pourquoi se montrait-il si réticent à approuver mes dires ?

Il me lança un regard incertain. Puis il détourna les yeux pour les fixer sur le chemin devant nous. Finalement, il eut un petit sourire :

« Tu n'es pas si mauvaise pour un humain. Essaie juste de ne pas changer d'avis lorsque tu auras récupéré la mémoire, d'accord ?

-Ca ne risque pas, lui souris-je en retour. »

Mais au fond de moi, j'avais des doutes…

* * *

Cette nuit-là, je fus incapable de trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Trop de pensées parasitaient mon esprit et je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. C'était agaçant : quelque chose me disait que j'avais autrefois eu la solution, seulement j'étais incapable de m'en souvenir. Après être restée ce qui me sembla des heures à ruminer, j'abandonnai. Me redressant, je décidai d'aller prendre l'air. Les chambres de l'auberge étaient pourvues, aux étages, d'un petit balcon. Je me rendis sur le mien et m'accoudai à la balustrade. Je soupirai. Les étoiles scintillaient au-dessus d'Asgard, mais pourtant…elles me paraissaient froides et étrangères. J'avais pourtant le sentiment de connaître le monde de Sylvarant...mais pas d'y appartenir.

Où se trouvait ma maison, alors ? En avais-je seulement une ? J'étais loin de me rapprocher de mes souvenirs, pas plus qu'il y a une semaine. A chaque fois que j'avais l'impression de me souvenir de quelque chose, ma tête m'élançait et les images se brouillaient avant de disparaître. Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que forcer ne me ferait pas progresser, mais ça ne changeait pas la sensation d'égarement qui m'habitait. Pire encore, je ralentissais le groupe…j'avais beau les apprécier, j'étais un fardeau. Je m'en étais rendue compte en les voyant combattre, plus tôt. Finalement, je commençais à comprendre ce que Kratos avait voulu dire et pourquoi il ne désirait pas me laisser continuer plus loin.

On frappa à ma porte et je me retournai. Elle s'ouvrit doucement et Lloyd passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« …ça ne te dérange pas si j'entre?

-Non. Non, pas du tout, répondis-je, surprise par cette visite inattendue. »

Il entra et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Excuse-moi si je te dérange. J'étais dehors et je t'ai vu debout sur le balcon. »

Je clignai des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ?

-Colette…n'est toujours pas couchée. Ca m'inquiète quand elle est comme ça.

-Oui, moi aussi, avouai-je.

-En parlant de ça, qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours debout ?

-Ma chambre commençait à devenir un peu étouffante, alors je suis sortie prendre l'air, lui expliquai-je, décidant qu'il serait mieux de ne pas utiliser l'habituelle excuse de Colette. »

Son regard dériva loin au-dessus de la ville.

« Tu avais l'air…triste quand je t'ai vue au balcon. C'était pareil après que nous ayons vaincu le monstre, tout à l'heure.

-…ha bon ? fis-je en le regardant avec étonnement. »

Ainsi donc il s'en était aperçu ? Je n'avais pas réalisé que mes émotions se lisaient sur mon visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? insista Lloyd, l'air concerné. »

Il s'inquiétait donc pour moi aussi? Je soupirai :

« C'est juste…que je ne me souviens toujours de rien, voilà.

-Mais ça fait à peine plus d'une semaine ! Tu as tout le temps du monde pour récupérer tes souvenirs. Tu te souviens de ce que Kratos a dit ? Nous pourrions même demander l'aide de Colette une fois qu'elle sera devenue un Ange.

-O-oui…

-Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui te dérange, devina l'adolescent. »

Ses mots me surprirent une nouvelle fois. Lloyd était plus perspicace qu'il n'en avait l'air. Je regardai ailleurs, restant silencieuse le temps de ressasser ce que j'allais dire. Je décidai de me confier à lui :

« Vous allez bientôt partir. »

Le visage de Lloyd se défit.

« …ah oui. Ca… »

Je secouai la tête, soupirant.

« Je…je comprends bien pourquoi, cependant. Je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour toi et les autres. C'est juste…que…ça me fait peur, c'est tout. Je n'ai…personne. Même si vous revenez pour m'aider après la Régénération du monde, ça me parait si loin…

-Bon sang, maugréa-t-il. Tu n'es pas un fardeau, okay ? Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser derrière non plus. On ne peut quand même pas te laisser là quand on voit que tu n'es même plus capable de te souvenir du nom du monde ! Nous pourrons certainement faire quelque chose… »

Je laissai échapper un soupir de frustration.

« Je n'ai pas d'argent et je ne sais même pas comment les choses fonctionnent ici. Je serai dépendante de quelqu'un, peu importe quoi…je ne sais même pas comment me battre. »

Soudain, son regard s'illumina.

« …je pourrais t'apprendre.

-Hein ? Fis-je en levant vers lui un regard confus.

-Mais oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il en riant, tout excité. Je me débrouille très bien avec des épées. Je vais juste t'apprendre, comme ça tu pourras nous aider ! Tu pourras nous suivre sans t'inquiéter de te retrouver en danger.

-U-um…fis-je, décontenancée. »

Il voulait donc vraiment m'aider ? Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas apprendre, mais je m'étais attendue à plus de résistance…

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Lloyd. »

Ho. Je me disais aussi. Kratos nous rejoignit sur le balcon, l'air mécontent.

« Kratos ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit Lloyd en se renfrognant.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ma chambre est à l'étage en dessous.

-O-oh. Euh, désolé, s'excusa Lloyd en se passant une main dans les cheveux. »

Kratos se contenta de hausser un sourcil face à ses pitreries. Puis il se tourna vers moi :

« Apprendre à manier une épée n'est pas une chose que tu peux faire en une nuit. Ce n'est pas simple.

-Je-je le sais, bafouillais-je en fronçant les sourcils. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de me parler comme à une enfant.

« Vraiment ? Alors tu dois savoir que même si tu commences à apprendre, tu ne seras pas d'une grande aide. Un combattant inexpérimenté peut s'avérer plus handicapant qu'une personne qui ne sait pas se battre du tout, poursuit Kratos les bras croisés.

-Kratos ! Protesta Lloyd, outré.

-Ca va, Lloyd, l'arrêtai-je, lasse. »

Puis je tentais de rassembler toute ma détermination et prit sur moi pour affronter le regard du mercenaire.

« Mais tu ne nies pas le fait que Sylvarant est dangereuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux étaient implacables.

« C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle tu devrais rester ici. La menace immédiate n'est plus, tu seras plus en sécurité ici qu'avec nous.

-Mais il n'y a pas de docteur ici ! s'écria Lloyd, en colère. Kratos, tu sais très bien que le docteur a quitté la ville dès que les sacrifices ont commencé ! Il n'y a personne ici qui pourra l'aider à guérir de son amnésie ! »

Kratos releva les yeux vers lui, l'air sombre. Après un long moment, il soupira à contrecoeur :

« …et que suggères-tu dans ce cas ?

-Laissons la venir avec nous, insista l'adolescent. Au moins jusqu'à Luin. Elle n'aura même pas besoin de libérer les sceaux avec nous ! Si nous sommes sur le point de faire quelque chose de dangereux, nous n'aurons qu'à la laisser dans la ville la plus proche ! En plus, je suis sûr que Luin a au moins un médecin. »

Kratos sembla considérer ces paroles. Cependant, il ne semblait pas du tout enchanté par tout ceci.

«…nous en discuterons demain matin. »

Apparemment, c'était l'équivalent d'un oui car le visage de Lloyd s'éclaira. De mon côté, j'essayai de ne pas me faire trop d'illusions. Son idée paraissait bonne, mais Kratos restait clairement opposé à ce que je vienne. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire pour qu'il me prenne au sérieux ? Je n'étais pas totalement démunie, si ?

« Kratos, l'appelai-je alors qu'il se tournait pour partir. »

Il s'arrêta, tournant la tête pour me regarder. Ce fut difficile de ne pas faiblir face à son aura intimidante.

« Je ne veux pas vous retarder, dis-je. Et je veux être capable de prendre soin de moi le jour où nous devrons nous séparer. S'il te plait, apprends-moi à me servir d'une épée. »

Lloyd sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion.

« Allez, Kratos. On s'entraîne déjà tous les matins, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas se joindre à nous ? »

Le mercenaire le regarda.

« Ne crois pas qu'avec une personne supplémentaire, ton entraînement deviendra plus facile.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense ! répliqua Lloyd, avant de s'interrompre soudainement. Attends…ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ? Tu es d'accord, hein ?! »

Kratos se détourna pour m'analyser du regard, l'air scrutateur.

« …très bien. Si tu veux vraiment apprendre, alors Lloyd et moi t'enseignerons. Garde à l'esprit que je suis un professeur exigeant et que je ne permets à personne de me faire perdre mon temps. Ne me fais pas regretter cette décision.

-O-oui monsieur, répondis-je timidement. »

Alors que je me faisais épingler par son regard, la perspective d'un entraînement avec cet homme me sembla totalement terrifiante. Mais si cela voulait dire pouvoir rester avec le groupe…alors je devais essayer. Au moins, Lloyd serait là.

Finalement, il s'éloigna.

« Nous nous retrouverons tous les matins à cinq heures. Précises. Ne soyez pas en retard.

« A-attends une minute ! Protesta Lloyd, l'air paniqué. C'est plus tôt que d'habitude ! Comment ça se fait ?

-Si je dois passer du temps avec chacun de vous deux, c'est tout à fait naturel que le temps requis pour une session d'entraînement soit doublé, répliqua Kratos sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même Lloyd. Bonne nuit. »

L'adolescent jura, regardant avec impuissance Kratos partir après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui.

« Ho, purée…soupira-t-il en se frottant la tête. Je déteste quand il agit comme ça.

-Désolée…soufflai-je. »

C'était quand même un peu de ma faute. Lloyd leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ne t'excuse pas, idiote…j'ai toujours envie que tu viennes.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait vraiment accepté, avouai-je en posant mes coudes sur la rambarde et en laissant mon regard errer sur la ville. Je veux dire…je pensais qu'il allait directement refuser.

-Montre lui simplement que tu es vraiment motivée pour apprendre, me conseilla Lloyd. Il devrait accepter de poursuivre ton entraînement par la suite, t'es pas d'accord ? (il rit) C'est génial! Ca va être trop cool d'avoir une nouvelle personne avec qui se battre.

-Tu penses…? Lui demandai-je, un peu sceptique. »

J'espérais juste pouvoir devenir utile. Malgré mon envie d'apprendre, c'était difficile d'imaginer que je puisse être capable de quoique ce soit avec une épée. A moins d'en avoir déjà manié une par le passé…hum, bizarrement j'en doutais.

« Ho, en parlant de ça…(le sourire de Lloyd devint penaud)on ferait mieux d'aller au lit maintenant si nous voulons être levés pour cinq heures. »

Je le regardai, consternée.

« Tu as raison.

-Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour me lever…soupira-t-il. Enfin, bonne nuit. A demain matin.

-Bonne nuit, Lloyd. »


	4. Souvenirs de la Terre

**A/N: Voici le chapitre que vous attendiez tous! ...je crois. XD Enfin bref, je pense que vous devinerez aisément ce qu'il va se passer. Si non, jetez un coup d'oeil au titre de ce chapitre. Celui-ci est d'ailleurs plus long parce que je tenais à le poster en une fois.**

 **J'ai oublié de mettre un disclaimer, alors le voici. :D**

 **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient à part moi-même.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **26/02/2013: J'ai FINALEMENT terminé de corriger ce chapitre: il a désormais presque DEUX mots de plus que l'original, whoa. Dans les faits, les événements sont toujours les mêmes, j'ai juste légèrement modifié quelques scènes et dialogues. Yay, c'est mieux écrit! Je n'ai pas encore commencé à retravailler le chapitre 5, alors je m'excuse pour les éventuelles incohérences entre ce chapitre-ci et le suivant. J'ai le sentiment que le prochain chapitre sera un sacré morceau o_o**

* * *

 _Quelqu'un riait._

 _Je le percevais, clair et harmonieux comme le tintement d'une cloche, étrangement familier. Je l'avais déjà entendu auparavant…il ressemblait à mon propre rire._

 _J'étais dans un salon. Le décor était brumeux et la lumière vive et blanche me dissimulait le visage des personnes avec lesquelles je me trouvais._

 _Il y avait…deux canapés. Le sol sous mes pieds était fait de parquet ciré. A ma droite se dressait une cheminée et une douce chaleur émanait de l'âtre. Juste en face de moi se tenait un large sapin orné de décorations de toutes les couleurs et tailles. Il y avait plein de paquets emballés au pied de l'arbre. Une boîte similaire se trouvait sur mes genoux, le papier à moitié déchiré._

 _Le rire provenait d'une jeune femme assise à côté de moi. Elle faisait environ la même taille que moi avec des cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les épaules et…et…_

 _J'avais beau essayer, je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage. L'effort me donna mal à la tête._

 _C'était…c'était…_

 _Quelqu'un était en train de me parler, mais les mots étaient trop étouffés pour que j'arrive à en saisir le sens. Je levai la tête en direction de la voix masculine et vit un homme debout près du sapin. Son visage était également caché. Mais je ressentais…de l'affection ?_

 _Il y avait un autre homme assis à côté d'une femme sur le canapé opposé. Je ne pouvais rien distinguer d'eux, mais ils me paraissaient familiers aussi. Je les connaissais et je les aimais._

… _ma famille…_

 _Non…non ! Je voulais savoir où ils étaient ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas les voir ? J'ouvris la bouche pour parler, mais j'eus beau essayer, rien n'en sortit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!_

 _Je continuai de lutter, redoublant d'effort, mais je ne pouvais rien faire à part regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Les silhouettes parlaient, bougeaient et riaient mais je ne pouvais pas entendre leur conversation…je ne pouvais pas y prendre part._

 _Je voulais…je désirais tellement…_

 _« …lève-toi. »_

… _quoi ?_

« Brit, réveille-toi. »

La voix me tira soudainement de mes songes. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent de leur propre chef et je rencontrai le regard de Lloyd penché au-dessus de moi.

« Oh… »

J'avais presque envie de pleurer.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, confus. »

A présent, son visage endormi reflétait l'étonnement. Je me frottai les yeux, essayant de chasser les vestiges de mon rêve loin de mes pensées. C'était douloureux, mais il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire à ce moment.

« Un mauvais rêve…ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il est déjà l'heure de se lever ? »

Lloyd opina, maussade.

« Ouais. On ferait mieux d'y aller ou Kratos va devenir encore plus flippant. »

Je le dévisageai pendant un moment. Puis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je sentis ma bouche se tordre en un sourire : ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, certaines mèches défiant pratiquement la gravité et l'expression de son visage rendait le tout encore plus drôle.

« Lloyd, tu es horrible, dis-je en riant malgré moi.

-Sympa, merci. »

Il roula des yeux, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Puis il se redressa, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Bon, je vais aller chercher mes épées. Rejoins moi à l'entrée quand tu seras prête, 'kay ?

-Okay. Je fais vite, répondis-je. »

La dernière chose que je voulais était de faire attendre Kratos, surtout après l'échange que nous avions eu la veille. Lloyd quitta la chambre et je me levai du lit, prête à affronter cette nouvelle journée. Celle-ci allait être très longue, je pouvais déjà l'affirmer…

* * *

Le ciel arborait une teinte plus claire lorsque je retrouvais Lloyd à l'entrée de l'auberge. Il faisait juste un peu frais dehors. Quelques oiseaux chantaient çà et là mais autrement, la ville était silencieuse.

« Ugh…bailla largement Lloyd. Je peux pas croire qu'il nous oblige à faire ça…il fait encore noir !

-Il commence à faire plus clair, on dirait…remarquai-je, sachant qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une maigre consolation. J'imagine que j'irai me coucher plus tôt désormais. »

J'étais également fatiguée mais je faisais de mon mieux pour le cacher. Pour être honnête, je ressentais toujours les courbatures causées par notre voyage jusqu'ici. L'idée de m'entraîner avec Kratos dès maintenant ne présageait rien de bon, surtout en pensant aux heures de marche qui nous attendaient après. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas laisser voir que voyager à pied était compliqué pour moi…j'avais besoin de les convaincre que je pouvais tenir le rythme.

« Euh, sinon…commença Lloyd en se frottant la nuque. En me réveillant tout à l'heure, Kratos a dit qu'il nous attendrait à l'entrée de la ville. Prête ?

-Ouais, répondis-je. »

Nous commençâmes à marcher. Il devait y avoir environ un ou deux oiseaux matinaux, mais à part ça toutes les maisons devant lesquelles nous passâmes avaient les rideaux et verrous tirés. Si je me souvenais bien, l'entrée de la ville se situait un kilomètre plus bas, au bout du chemin. Kratos désirait certainement nous entraîner dans une zone dégagée, loin de toutes constructions et circulations humaines.

« Alors…dit Lloyd en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches et en me gratifiant d'un long regard. C'était quoi ton rêve ? »

Je me trémoussai, mal à l'aise.

« Je crois que je me suis presque souvenue de quelque chose. »

Son regard s'illumina.

« Vraiment ?

-Mmhmm, fis-je en me détendant un peu. »

Je haïssais ma situation actuelle mais en parler avec Lloyd ne pouvait pas me faire de mal.

« Il y avait une pièce avec plein de gens…je crois que c'était ma famille. Mais je ne pouvais pas voir leur visage.

-Oh…(il fronça les sourcils, l'air pensif) c'est pour ça…mais ce n'est pas si mal, si ? Ca signifie peut-être que tu vas bientôt te souvenir de tout. »

Mon front se plissa.

« En tout cas…tu dois avoir raison, je pense. Il y avait deux plus personnes plus âgées, un homme et une femme…je crois que c'était mes parents. Il y avait aussi un autre homme et une autre femme, mais ils avaient plutôt l'air d'avoir l'âge de Kratos et Raine.

-Alors tu te souviens de quelque chose ! s'exclama Lloyd en souriant. Ce sont peut-être ton grand frère et ta grande sœur.

-Huh…ruminai-je. J'ai un grand frère et une grande sœur ? »

Etrangement, ça sonnait vrai. Cette pensée m'apporta un immense réconfort. Cela faisait un mystère en moins à mon sujet.

« C'est génial, poursuit l'adolescent. Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent ? J'ai toujours pensé que ça devait être cool d'avoir un grand frère. »

Ses mots me mirent de meilleure humeur et je ris.

« J'espère me rappeler d'eux bientôt, comme ça je pourrais te les présenter. (Puis, ça me revint) Oh ! Ca me revient, il y avait autre chose. Lloyd, qu'est-ce que ''Noël'' ?

-Nowel ? articula-t-il, confus. Euh…je n'sais pas. Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ? »

Je me renfrognai.

« J'ai ce mot dans la tête depuis ce matin. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec le rêve.

-Hmmh…fit-il en secouant la tête. Peut-être que nous pourrions demander à Kratos ou au Professeur. »

J'approuvai, encouragée. Mes parents, mon frère et ma sœur, et « Noël »…ce n'était pas grand-chose mais j'avais au moins quelque chose auquel me raccrocher. C'était mieux que d'être totalement dans le vide, comme avant. Peut-être que lorsque j'aurais retrouvé ma famille, le reste de ma mémoire me reviendrait naturellement.

Nous continuâmes notre route dans un léger silence, nous rapprochant progressivement de notre lieu de rendez-vous. Ce fut quand je vis les portes de la ville et la lointaine silhouette mauve de Kratos que mon appréhension refit surface.

Mes cuisses et mes mollets me faisaient mal à chaque fois que je faisais un pas. A quoi allait ressembler l'entraînement de Kratos ? Mon cruel manque d'endurance allait-il être percé à jour ? Ce qui était encore plus évident étaient que mes techniques de combat demeuraient proches de zéro. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer par la suite, j'avais le sentiment que je ne pourrais rien faire pour impressionner Kratos. J'allais devoir accepter ses critiques sans me décourager, même si c'était violent. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'apitoyer sur moi-même : je devais tout donner, peu importe le reste.

…en étais-je capable ?

« Hmph. Alors vous êtes à l'heure. »

Le mercenaire nous regarda approcher, les bras croisés.

« Tout à fait. Maintenant, finissons-en que je puisse retourner me coucher, dit Lloyd, ses cheveux finalement coiffés. »

Kratos haussa un sourcil.

«Les autres seront déjà levés lorsque nous aurons terminé, Lloyd.

-Aww… »

Tandis que je réprimais un sourire, le visage de Kratos demeurait de marbre. Il soupira simplement en me tendant une épée de bois ainsi que son propre bouclier. Heureusement, l'écu était aussi fait de bois ce qui le rendait relativement léger. L'épée était, par contre, un peu plus lourde.

Lloyd avait également reçu ses épées en bois. Il les effleura en souriant.

« Elles ressemblent à celles que j'utilisais ! Où as-tu eu celles-ci ?

-Empruntées à l'armurerie locale, répondit Kratos en croisant les bras. Fais-y attention. Elles ne sont pas chères mais si tu les brises, tu les rembourseras.

-D'accord…

-Tu n'as pas besoin de bouclier, Kratos ? lui demandai-je, confuse. Pourquoi m'avoir donné le tien ?

-Je doute que tu fasses des étincelles, répliqua le mercenaire. Je n'en ai donc pas besoin. »

A côté de moi, Lloyd fit une drôle de tête mais ne dit rien. Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Nous nous fîmes face tous les trois et je me tendis lorsque Kratos tira son épée de bois. Ses yeux étaient braqués sur moi et je devais lutter pour ne pas me pétrifier à cause de l'intimidation. J'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

« Premièrement, dit-il. Montre-moi ta posture.

-Ma posture ? répétai-je en reculant légèrement. »

Je me forçai toutefois à prendre une profonde inspiration. Okay…commence à te comporter plus courageusement ou il ne te prendra jamais au sérieux, Brittany.

Rassemblant toute ma détermination, je me redressai et levai mon épée d'une main ferme, prête.

Il frappa si vite que sa lame me parut floue. J'essayai de me défendre mais j'étais trop lente. Son épée heurta la mienne, me l'arrachant des mains. Elle vola dans les airs. Je vacillai et manquai de tomber, me rattrapant juste à temps.

« Tu tiens ton épée trop près du pommeau, m'indiqua Kratos. Corrige ça. »

J'obéis, m'éloignant d'une démarche incertaine pour récupérer mon arme d'entraînement. Je lui fis de nouveau face, ajustant ma prise vers le milieu de la poignée. Um…c'était bien ce qu'il voulait dire, hein ? Le pommeau était le bas de la poignée…ugh, je ne connaissais pas très bien les épées en fait.

« Garde tes pieds et tes épaules écartés, m'ordonna-t-il. J'aurais pu aisément t'attaquer bien avant. L'équilibre est crucial : si tu tombes, tu meurs. »

Je m'exécutai, respirant calmement dans une tentative de calmer les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Kratos était vraiment très intimidant et je me sentais extrêmement nerveuse rien qu'en étant face à lui.

« Lève ton épée à hauteur de ta taille. Détends ta position. Une tension excessive ralentie les mouvements.

-D'a-d'accord, acquiesçai-je en tentant de suivre ses instructions. »

J'avais l'impression que chacun de mes mouvements étaient scrutés à la loupe et je me sentais douloureusement pataude. Je m'attendais presque à ce qu'il me dise que je clignais mal des yeux. Il m'examina encore une seconde puis hocha la tête.

« …Hm. Acceptable. Maintenant, Lloyd. Mets-toi en garde. »

Lloyd se redressa légèrement, surpris qu'on s'adresse soudainement à lui.

« Hein ? Oh, okay. »

Il adopta une position similaire à la mienne. Je notai avec quel naturel il l'exécutait et me sentit un peu jalouse. Il tira ses épées jumelles et les croisa en un X détendu. Kratos examina la posture de Lloyd pendant une minute puis revint à moi.

« Très bien. Brittany, attaque Lloyd du mieux que tu peux. Je regarderai et corrigerai tes erreurs. »

Je clignai des yeux, mon regard allant de Lloyd au mercenaire et inversement.

« Attaquer Lloyd ? Euh… »

Q-qu'est-ce que j'étais supposée faire ? D'abord Kratos m'a demandé de lui montrer une posture de combat sans me dire au préalable à quoi c'était supposé ressembler, et maintenant il voulait que j'attaque Lloyd avant même de m'avoir appris _comment_ me battre ? Même si j'étais amnésique, quelque chose me disait que je n'avais jamais foncé dans quelqu'un dans le but de blesser. Je voulais apprendre à combattre, mais seulement si cela me permettait de ne pas être laissée sur la touche. Honnêtement, l'idée d'attaquer ne serait-ce qu'un monstre me faisait couiner.

« Très bien, je suis prêt. Fais de ton mieux ! m'encouragea Lloyd avec le sourire. »

Ce fut son sourire qui me donna le courage d'agir. Quelque chose dans son expression me disait que je n'avais rien à craindre, même si je croisais le fer avec lui. C'était Lloyd. Kratos me faisait peut-être peur, mais je n'avais aucune raison d'être nerveuse avec Lloyd.

J'essayai de me détendre, me rappelant ce que Kratos avait dit à ce sujet. Apparemment, Lloyd comptait me laisser attaquer d'abord. Etait-ce un potentiel avantage ? Il y avait peut-être une chance que je le mette sur la défensive.

J'agrippai l'épée de bois plus fermement et levai mon bouclier en essayant de me remémorer toutes les fois où j'avais vu Kratos et Lloyd combattre. Les monstres sur notre route, et celui qu'ils avaient défait sur la dalle…c'était à ça que ressemblait un combat à l'épée.

Avec ces images en tête, je fondis sur Lloyd. Il leva rapidement son épée gauche et la dressa de sorte à dévier ma lame, puis il utilisa celle de droite pour contre-attaquer. Sa parade perça ma garde mais mon élan me propulsait vers l'avant. Lever mon bouclier fut tout ce que je fus capable de faire pour me protéger du choc. L'impact de l'attaque de Lloyd fut suffisant pour me déséquilibrer, et je vacillai pendant un moment avant de m'affaler lourdement sur le sol.

« Ca va ? me sourit Lloyd en tendant une main pour m'aider à me relever. Hé, on dirait dit Colette à l'instant.

-Hah, oups… »

Je lui offris un sourire gêné, me sentant intérieurement mortifiée et consciente du regard de Kratos. Je déglutis. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à gagner une bataille contre Lloyd, mais honnêtement, je ne pouvais pas tenir plus de deux secondes ?

Kratos soupira.

« …nous allons devoir t'apprendre les bases. Une fois que ta garde sera maîtrisée, nous passerons aux jeux de jambes. Après ça, je t'enseignerai les seize attaques et parades les plus simples. Tu devras les mémoriser et les pratiquer au début de chaque session d'entraînement. Après seulement nous pourrons croiser le fer sérieusement. »

Je me ratatinai au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Il ne pensait pas réaliser tout ça aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Puis quoi, jeux de jambes ? Seize attaques et parades ? C'était beaucoup…

Le mercenaire croisa les bras, braquant ses yeux sur moi.

« Apprendre à s'exercer efficacement à l'épée est une tâche très difficile. Ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère. En plus de ça, tu as l'endurance d'un civil lambda. Ces sessions d'entraînement feront en sorte que ton corps se porte aussi bien que ton esprit jusqu'à ce que tu aies acquis quelques muscles. Je suis un professeur exigeant et je ne vais pas te dorloter. Maintenant que tu sais tout ça, souhaites-tu toujours continuer ? »

Il était en train de me tester, n'est-ce pas ? Une part de moi me soufflait que je n'étais pas faite pour être une guerrière, que cela ne durerait pas et que Kratos le savait. Mais en même temps…

Si je ne trouvais pas d'autres moyens de rester avec le groupe, alors on me laisserait derrière. Et si ma famille n'était pas ici mais à l'autre bout du monde ? Je ne pouvais pas voyager seule. Si on me laissait dans un village, je risquerais d'y être coincée pour un bout de temps.

Et puis…l'idée d'être séparée du groupe me terrifiait. Et ce n'était pas simplement parce que je ne connaissais qu'eux et qu'ils étaient mes seuls amis. Il y avait…autre chose à leur sujet. Une petite voix me disait que je devais rester avec eux.

Kratos me dévisageait, attendant une réponse. Je devais répondre. Je déglutis, la bouche soudainement sèche.

« Je le ferai. Je travaillerai dur, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut. Je dois apprendre, comme ça…comme ça je n'aurai pas toujours à dépendre des autres. »

Surtout si je me retrouvais seule.

« Très bien, dit Lloyd en se redressant. »

Il vint se placer à mes côtés pour faire face à Kratos.

« Dicton nain numéro quatre ! Ne dépends pas des autres, apprends à marcher par toi-même ! »

Le mercenaire laissa échapper un autre soupir.

« …se suffire à soi-même est une chose entièrement différente, mais je suppose qu'apprendre à se battre est un pas vers la bonne direction. Hmph…si tu es aussi déterminée, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Lève ton arme, la véritable leçon commence maintenant. »

Et ça y est, j'étais acceptée. Je levai mon épée d'entraînement, me préparant à la leçon à venir. Peu importe ce qui arriverait.

* * *

Kratos ne plaisantait pas. La leçon dura de cinq à huit heures et ce furent trois heures de pure douleur. Il jonglait sans effort entre mon entraînement et celui de Lloyd sans même suer une goutte. Ce furent encore Lloyd et moi qui nous retrouvâmes débordés.

C'était dur. Je n'étais pas préparée à ça et c'était dur. Mes muscles étaient déjà raides à cause du voyage et je n'avais plus beaucoup d'endurance. Je me retrouvais bien vite à bout de souffle mais Kratos était sans pitié. Il ne faisait que frapper, frapper et _frapper_. Sauf que je pouvais difficilement me plaindre avec ses yeux qui me criait littéralement « ne me dis pas que je ne t'avais pas prévenue ».

A la fin de l'entraînement, je désirais juste m'écrouler et mourir loin d'ici. Mais ce ne fut pas possible. Nous nous dirigeâmes directement vers nos chambres pour nous nettoyer et descendîmes tout de suite après retrouver les autres pour un rapide petit-déjeuner. J'étais tellement épuisée que même mâcher la nourriture me paraissait être un effort insurmontable.

«…je vois. »

C'était le Professeur Sage, méditant sur la proposition de Lloyd à me laisser voyager avec eux jusqu'à Luin. Nous étions tous assis autour d'une grande table dans le hall d'entrée de l'auberge.

« Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée ! s'exclama Colette en souriant d'un air excité. Est-ce qu'elle peut Professeur ? Ce serait super ! »

La jeune femme se caressa le menton, l'air pensif.

« Le prochain sceau risque d'être dangereux. Et puis il y a cet assassin que nous ne devons pas négliger…

-Et la Maison du Salut que nous avions vu à mi-chemin ? intervint Genis. C'est sur la route du Mausolée. Nous pourrions y laisser Brittany et revenir après.

-Ouais ! Approuva énergiquement Lloyd. C'est parfait ! Et comme ça, cette tueuse ne saura jamais qu'elle est avec nous ! Il n'y a aura pas de souci à se faire. »

Kratos fronça les sourcils en regardant Lloyd.

« Si elle en a après l'Elue, il se peut déjà qu'elle le sache. »

Raine arborait la même expression.

« Si cette femme nous a vus ensemble, elle pourrait tenter de prendre Brittany en otage en échange de la vie de Colette…

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle ferait ça ! rétorqua Colette, horrifiée. Elle a l'air plus gentille que ça ! »

Genis se passa une main sur le visage.

« Colette, elle a essayé de te _tuer_.

-…un assassin… ? murmurai-je, complètement perdue. »

Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un tentait de tuer le potentiel sauveur du monde ? C'était…super flippant. J'étais déjà suffisamment inquiète à l'idée de me défendre contre des monstres, mais alors contre des _gens_ ? C'était totalement différent…

« Hm…(Finalement, Kratos s'adossa à son siège, l'air résigné) une prise d'otage est peu probable. L'assassin doit savoir que la vie de l'Elue vaut plus que celle de n'importe qui d'autre. Elle ne tentera rien.

-Kratos ! s'écria Lloyd en serrant les poings. »

Je le fixai d'un air vide un moment avant que les paroles de Kratos ne fassent sens dans mon esprit. Il était en train de dire que je ne serais pas prise en otage parce que Colette était l'Elue et qu'ils ne risqueraient pas de l'échanger contre moi. Même si cela signifiait me voir mourir.

…c'était violent. Kratos était un homme charmant, j'avais eu le temps de m'en rendre compte.

« …même si je pense que cela aurait pu être formulé avec plus de tact, entendis-je le Professeur marmonner entre ses dents. »

Kratos était assis à l'autre bout de la table, à l'opposé, mais pourtant je le vis braquer son regard sur elle dès que les mots quittèrent sa bouche.

« Ce n'est que la simple vérité, continua le mercenaire en croisant les bras. Heureusement, cela signifie que la laisser à la Maison du Salut ne devrait pas poser problème.

-Peu importe les raisons, je suis d'accord avec ce plan, déclarai-je, désirant avoir mon mot à dire. »

Lloyd se détendit un peu face à mes paroles.

« …d'accord. Donc elle vient, pas vrai ?

-Et bien…je suppose que ça ne fera pas de mal, répondit Raine dans un soupir.

-Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! fit Génis.

-Chouette ! s'exclama joyeusement Colette en claquant dans ses mains.

-Okay. Bienvenue à bord, Brittany, m'accueillit Lloyd avec un sourire lumineux en me tapant dans le dos.

-…hmph, fit Kratos en se levant, sa chaise émettant un crissement alors qu'il sortait de table. Ne vous mettez pas trop à l'aise. Nous avons un long voyage devant nous. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta la pièce.

… _vraiment_ charmant.

* * *

Nous ne nous attardâmes pas après le petit-déjeuner et je me réjouissais d'avoir atteint mon seul objectif : quitter Asgard avec le groupe. Au moins, Je savais que j'allais faire le chemin jusqu'à la Maison du Salut avec eux, et mieux encore, vers cet endroit nommé Luin. Après ça…je ne savais pas. Mais il faudrait que j'y réfléchisse.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Kratos me fit atteindre mes limites. Chaque session d'entraînement commençait tôt et durait trois longues heures. Ces trois heures me semblaient durer une éternité. Nous abordâmes une série de sujets durant ce laps de temps, travaillant ma garde et les placements de mes pieds lorsque je me mouvais durant un combat. J'apprenais aussi à pratiquer les attaques et parades que j'étais supposée mémoriser. Mais peu importe le nombre de fois où j'essayais de reproduire les mouvements de Kratos, je n'étais jamais satisfaite.

…c'était comme si je ne progressais pas du tout et c'était extrêmement frustrant. Chaque jour, je me rendais à l'entraînement avec Lloyd pour me faire essentiellement massacrer, et même si je donnais le meilleur de moi-même, ce n'était jamais suffisant. Rien ne changeait c'était la même chose tous les jours. Il y avait des fois où j'avais vraiment envie de pleurer.

Inutile de dire que je prenais tout sur moi. Au bout d'une semaine de ce genre, je ne savais plus ce que je pourrais encore supporter. C'était horrible. Je ne faisais rien de bon durant les entraînements et cerise sur le gâteau, je pouvais à peine suivre les autres pendant que nous voyagions. J'étais si fatiguée à la fin des sessions que je me retrouvais à traîner à l'arrière du groupe. Colette avait pris l'habitude de marcher à mes côtés, mais je savais qu'elle faisait ça juste pour me réconforter. Elle n'avait jamais l'air aussi fatiguée que je ne l'étais.

Je savais que me hisser au niveau de ces personnes était une cause perdue. Je n'étais juste pas faite pour ça. Je n'avais pas le physique, ni l'expérience, je ne savais rien…je n'avais même pas de souvenirs. J'étais inutile, vraiment.

…mais je devais continuer d'essayer. L'idée d'être séparée d'eux me remplissait de terreur…

« Tu es en déséquilibre, me dit Kratos alors que j'affrontais une nouvelle fraîche matinée d'entraînement.

-Hein ? Mais non ! le contredit Lloyd en fronçant les sourcils. »

L'étais-je ? J'avais essayé de prendre position sur mes pieds sans quitter mon adversaire des yeux. Je me sentais en bon équilibre alors je décidai de faire confiance à Lloyd. Je brandis mon épée et mon bouclier en une attitude défensive.

L'homme aux cheveux auburn soupira et me fonça dessus avec son habituelle et incroyable vitesse. L'épée levée, il m'attaqua à un angle qui ébranla mes défenses. Les yeux écarquillés, je vacillai dangereusement. Kratos saisit l'occasion pour me repousser à l'aide d'une épaule, me précipitant sur le dos. Il pointa la lame de son épée de bois sur ma gorge.

« B-bon sang, Lloyd…fais-moi penser à ne plus jamais t'écouter, grognai-je en tentant de protéger mon cou de l'épée. »

L'adolescent se frotta le crâne, gêné.

« Ah. Oups. Mais je pensais…euh. »

Le mercenaire leva un sourcil à mon attention.

« Ton jugement ne s'est, à l'évidence, pas amélioré.

-Urgh… »

Je me giflai mentalement. Pourquoi avais-je écouté Lloyd plutôt que le bretteur expérimenté ? C'était vraiment une réaction stupide. Et le fait que Kratos remuât le couteau dans la plaie n'aidait pas non plus…

L'épée quitta finalement mon cou et je me relevai. Kratos recommença à me faire la leçon concernant ma posture, même s'il me répétait la même chose depuis des jours. Je me demandai quand est-ce qu'il finirait par laisser tomber et avouer qu'on ne pouvait rien enseigner à certaines personnes.

Après un long moment, on me permit de me reposer. J'observai Lloyd et Kratos s'entraîner, me sentant vraiment pathétique. J'essayais de me consoler en me disant que Kratos ne surestimait pas non plus les capacités de Lloyd. Mais Lloyd était tout même plus fort et courageux que moi…

Les deux hommes s'entraînaient avec leurs véritables épées, pas celles en bois. Cela paraissait bien plus dangereux et me fis me sentir fragile. Comment, bon sang, pourrais-je gérer un véritable combat si je n'étais pas capable de manipuler une épée ? Ils utilisaient des techniques que je ne pouvais même pas espérer maîtriser, avec des noms cools comme « Croc Démoniaque » et « Pluie d'épées ».

Je n'étais pas aidée non plus…Lloyd et Kratos avaient des exsphères qui augmentaient leurs capacités. C'est pourquoi ils s'entraînaient avec de véritables épées, parce qu'ils étaient bien plus forts que moi. Et en bonus, s'ils étaient sérieusement blessés, leurs expshères accroissaient également l'efficacité des sorts de soin. Ils pouvaient donc se permettre de se blesser. Moi, par contre, je pouvais en mourir. Je me surpris à espérer un jour posséder une de ces gemmes. Peut-être qu'alors, je pourrais les rattraper.

Je désirais juste…être une aide dans le groupe. Je ne voulais pas être laissée en arrière, mais je ne voulais pas non plus être un poids…si je ne devenais pas plus forte bientôt, alors la situation s'annoncerait critique pour moi.

* * *

Quelques temps après, nous arrivâmes à la Maison du Salut. De loin, je reconnus facilement l'architecture familière: elle était très similaire de celle dans laquelle j'avais séjournée auparavant. Cette familiarité me réconforta.

Puisque nous n'étions arrivés qu'en début d'après-midi, les autres décidèrent de faire une courte pause pour manger avant de partir vers le prochain sceau. Tout le monde s'éparpilla, vaquant à leur propre activité : Lloyd et Colette allèrent jouer avec les quelques chiens qui vivaient avec les prêtres, Génis s'occupa de la cuisine et Raine fit l'inventaire des vivres.

Je ne savais pas où était passé Kratos mais je le voyais assez durant nos entraînements. J'étais plus qu'heureuse de me retrouver seule et trouvai un coin d'herbe sur lequel m'allonger tout en regardant les nuages passer dans le ciel. Une agréable odeur de terre s'éleva, portée par la brise, et je poussai un long soupir d'aise.

L'endroit était relaxant, ici…mes membres étaient toujours en feu mais la douleur était plus supportable quand je pouvais juste me détendre et me laisser aller comme ça.

Cependant, j'étais un peu triste à l'idée de ne pas avoir de compagnie durant les prochains jours, pendant que les autres iraient libérer le sceau. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était une bénédiction. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une pause. L'idée de dormir et de me relaxer était franchement appétissante.

Bien sûr, Kratos s'arrangea pour tout gâcher en me donnant un lourd manuel sur les combats et en me recommandant de mémoriser le contenu des cinq premiers chapitres. Tout en pratiquant les techniques décrites dedans, bien sûr. Bien…j'allais devoir travailler là-dessus demain. J'avais le sentiment que même si je mémorisais le bouquin entier, le mercenaire trouverait le moyen d'être insatisfait. Une part de moi voulait juste laisser tomber et me préparer mentalement à la leçon de morale qui aurait lieu à coup sûr.

Je soupirai, étirant mes bras avant de les placer derrière ma tête. Je m'inquiétais trop…tant d'excuses pour perdre le reste de ma journée à lézarder. Peut-être que je me concentrerais mieux sur les études si je n'étais plus distraite par la présence des autres. Je ne me sentirais plus complexée et inutile.

Mes pensées s'interrompirent lorsque je sentis une flagrance différente dans l'air. Mes sourcils se froncèrent : qu'est-ce c'était que ça ? Cela m'était étrangement familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir où je l'avais déjà senti.

 _Métal. Machine. Produits chimiques. Industriels._

Les mots apparurent dans mon esprit et je m'immobilisai, songeuse. C'était presque…

Je fermai les yeux. Machines…ordinateurs…usines…technologie…oui, c'était ça. Cette odeur me faisait penser à…

Le tintement métallique de lames s'entrechoquant se fit entendre et ma concentration se brisa. Quelque chose dans mon esprit se dissipa, et je ne comprenais plus ce à quoi j'avais pu penser plus tôt. C'était quoi un ordinateur ?

Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. J'entendais des bruits de combat. Je fus aussitôt en alerte, sautant sur mes pieds, tendue. Les bruits provenaient du bâtiment principal. Est-ce que les autres étaient en danger ?

J'oubliais…il y avait des gens ici qui voulaient tuer Colette. Et si c'était cet assassin ? Oh, non…

J'hésitais, regardant en direction de la Maison du Salut puis derrière moi. Il y avait une forêt et des champs, mais le chemin venait vers Asgard. Je n'avais pas d'arme, et l'idée de me retrouver au beau milieu d'une bataille faisait trembler mes genoux. Devais-je fuir ? Pourrais-je rejoindre Asgard ?

Non, je ne pourrais pas. J'étais sans défense et je n'avais pas de vivres. Maintenant, j'étais prise entre deux feux : je ne pouvais pas fuir, et si j'affrontais le danger, je risquais de mourir…

…mais je savais quelle était la _bonne_ décision. C'était terrifiant, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner mes amis alors qu'ils m'avaient aidée. Je devais au moins savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Ayant finalement pris ma décision, je me dirigeai rapidement vers la Maison du Salut. L'oreille dressée, j'essayais de discerner d'où provenaient les bruits de lutte, me servant du bâtiment pour me mettre hors de vue. L'élément de surprise était un avantage que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre.

Je me dissimulai derrière un mur de la structure, me déplaçant lentement jusqu'à ce que je puisse apercevoir ce qu'il se passait. Après un moment, je me baissai doucement jusqu'à m'emparer d'une pierre de la taille d'un poing et la serrai avec force pendant que j'observais la scène.

La lutte était terminée. Lloyd, Kratos et les autres étaient acculés et dépassés par un groupe d'hommes étranges : ils portaient tous un casque de métal qui empêchait de voir leurs yeux.

La première chose que je notai, cependant, fut que chacun de ces hommes étaient armés. Nombre d'entre eux se servaient d'épées et de lances mais je frissonnai en remarquant que certains avaient des fouets attachés à leur ceinture. Qui étaient ces gens ?

Ah. La haine sur le visage de Lloyd me donna la réponse…c'était des Désians.

« Nous t'avons trouvé, le criminel recherché #0074 ! (L'homme qui se révéla être le leader s'avança en souriant.) Le Seigneur Kvar en sera ravi…

-Enfoirés ! vociféra Lloyd. Laissez Colette partir ! »

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi : ils maintenaient Colette séparée du groupe, lances et épées pointées sur sa gorge. Une arme l'effleurait légèrement, très légèrement, mais du sang s'écoulait de son cou. La situation était vraiment délicate.

« Si tu veux que la fille vive, alors tu devras venir avec nous, marchanda le commandant.

-Lloyd, ne fais pas ça ! le supplia Colette, mais il se contenta de fixer le sol.

-Je…très bien. Laissez la juste partir ! »

Les Désians autour de Colette s'écartèrent et s'emparèrent du garçon. A présent, il se retrouvait également séparé du groupe et il y avait trop d'adversaires pour seulement Kratos, Genis et Raine. C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Mais…que pouvais-je faire ? Je n'avais même pas d'épée, sans parler des compétences pour la manier !

Le commandant éclata d'un rire cruel et s'approcha de Colette.

« Stupide être inférieur. Tu m'as cru ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ce morceau de déchet ! »

Il leva son épée, prêt à l'égorger. Les yeux de Colette s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Ses chakrams lui avaient été confisqués et elle se retrouvait sans défense.

« N-NON ! hurla Lloyd alors que l'épée du Désian fondait vers la gorge de Colette. »

Colette allait mourir. Pas seulement l'Elue, pas seulement la Sauveuse du monde mais Colette, la jeune fille joyeuse et toujours gentille avec moi. C'était vraiment en train de se produire.

Et soudain, l'épée fut stoppée dans sa course, échappant aux mains du commandant Désian. Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de douleur en se tenant la joue. Elle était pleine de sang.

Quoi ? Mais comment… ?

Ils me regardaient tous. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Ma main était vide. La pierre…

Elle se trouvait à ses pieds. Dans ma panique, je l'avais lancée sans même y penser. Quelques Désians munis d'un sceptre s'approchèrent du commandant, prêts à incanter un sort de soin, mais il se détourna d'eux pour me fixer d'un air torve.

Il venait sur moi. Mon estomac fit un saut périlleux et je fus prise d'une sensation de vertige. Etait-ce réel ? J'allais mourir, ici, devant tout le monde ? Tout ça à cause d'une pierre jetée…

Non ! Je n'étais pas encore prête à mourir ! Je pouvais forcément faire quelque chose !

Mais si je fuyais, ils risquaient de tuer tous les autres…

Alors que le commandant s'approchait de moi, un éclat de lumière se refléta sur la chaîne autour de son cou. Je l'avais vu la tripoter plus tôt, pendant qu'il s'adressait à Lloyd. Le pendentif ne ressemblait certainement pas à un bijou, c'était sûr. Mais peut-être que cela avait une autre valeur…

Cette gemme était le seul pari que j'avais pour espérer renverser la situation. Il fallait que ça marche…je devais faire en sorte que ça marche.

« Brittany, _cours_ ! Cria Lloyd, me tirant de mes pensées. »

C'était maintenant le moment d'agir. Le commandant Désian se rapprochait.

« Toi…misérable petit humain…me dit-il, le dégoût clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Comment as-tu _osé_ ! »

Il se rua sur moi, son épée inclinée vers ma gorge. Je me tendis, prête à bouger. Si je me foirais maintenant, je finirais empalée. Et c'était réel. Je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière si je faisais une erreur. Les choses parurent se dérouler incroyablement vite, trop vite pour que j'agisse, et je sentis mon cœur battre à mes oreilles.

 _La fuite est de loin la plus efficace des défenses, particulièrement face à un ennemi plus grand et plus fort._

En une fraction de seconde, la leçon donnée la veille par Kratos me revint et je sus ce qu'il aurait fait dans ma situation. J'attendis jusqu'à la dernière minute puis m'écartai sur le côté aussi vite que je pus, esquivant la lame mortelle. Au même moment, j'agrippai le bijou qui pendait au du cou du commandant et utilisai mon élan pour l'arracher de sa chaîne.

Je n'attendis pas de voir ce qu'il se passerait. Plongeant le bijou dans la poche de mon pantalon, je piquai un sprint, passant devant les Désians restants et les membres de mon groupe, choqués, loin de la Maison du Salut.

Le commandant, feinté, hurla d'indignation une seconde fois.

« L'Orbe Désiane ! l'entendis-je crier. Attrapez-la, crétins, ou le Seigneur Kvar aura nos têtes ! »

A présent, je pouvais percevoir le son de plusieurs pas s'élancer à ma poursuite. Parfait, cela signifiait que la majorité d'entre eux me coursaient. Lloyd et les autres devraient être capables de s'occuper du reste. Au moins, ils étaient sauvés.

En ce qui concernait ma sécurité, c'était une autre histoire. A la seconde où j'avais lancé la pierre, je m'étais mise dans leur ligne de mire. Stupide, stupide ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais espérer faire contre une horde de Désians en colère et armés jusqu'aux dents ? Je ne voulais pas mourir !

Il y avait une forêt à proximité. Si j'y parvenais, j'accoiserais mes chances de les semer. J'avais désespérément besoin d'un endroit où me planquer.

Maintenant que la chasse avait commencé, je me concentrai sur le fait de courir aussi vite que possible. Une flèche passa par-dessus mon épaule et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi : ils avaient des arbalètes ?! Cela me semblait de pire en pire à chaque seconde. Je devais absolument me cacher ou j'allais me faire descendre.

Les arbres étaient juste devant. Je bondis dans les bois sans hésitation, délaissant volontiers le sentier tracé en faveur des arbres denses et de la végétation. J'entendis des Désians trébucher sur des buissons, derrière moi. L'adrénaline parcourait mon corps et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'essayai de faire attention à ce qui se trouvait devant moi : si je tombais, j'étais foutue. Je me faufilai entre les arbres du mieux que je pouvais, tentant de les perdre. Ca fonctionna un peu, mais ce n'était pas suffisant : j'étais à bout de souffle. Je devais les semer maintenant pour espérer trouver une cachette convenable où me reposer.

La forêt devenait de plus en plus épaisse, rendant ma progression presque impossible, mais ça causait aussi des soucis à mes poursuiveurs. Les buissons et l'herbe étaient à la hauteur du genou, certains même m'arrivaient à la taille. Je risquai un coup d'œil en arrière pour la première fois : je n'apercevais plus les Désians à travers la végétation dense mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'eux ne pouvaient pas me voir. Je pouvais les entendre, cependant, et ils paraissaient être à une distance modérée.

Je me retournai pour me remettre à courir et découvris finalement la planque idéale : il y avait un arbre creux juste à côté. La fissure dans l'écorce était à peine visible, mais elle était bien là. Si je pouvais me cacher là un moment, ils finiraient par me dépasser.

Rapidement, je tentai de me déplacer avec prudence afin de ne pas laisser de traces. Je pénétrai dans l'arbre creux en respirant profondément et aussi silencieusement que je le pouvais. J'allais devoir retenir ma respiration lorsqu'ils passeraient à côté. Puis je demeurai aussi immobile que possible, attentive. Les Désians se rapprochaient de plus en plus et soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ah, ils essayaient de m'entendre aussi maintenant. Le silence dura une minute ou plus et j'entendis des pas étouffés. Puis la forêt plongea dans un silence de mort.

J'attendis. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire de plus à ce moment. Quand l'attente devint trop longue, je commençai à compter dans ma tête. A deux cents, me dis-je, j'essaierais de m'enfuir à nouveau.

Alors je me mis à compter. Compter jusqu'à deux cents s'avéra plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait au départ, surtout étant donné les circonstances. Je perdis le compte et dus recommencer. Mon cœur ne paraissait pas vouloir ralentir. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler. Après ce qui me sembla une éternité, j'atteignis le nombre désigné. Pas un bruit ne s'était fait entendre dans la forêt durant ce temps. Les Désians avaient dû partir. Et si ce n'était pas le cas…enfin, je ne pouvais pas rester là toute la journée. S'ils avaient l'intention de passer la forêt au peigne fin, je finirais par être débusquée si je ne bougeais pas. Peut-être que si je progressais de cachette en cachette, je pourrais m'échapper sans me fatiguer totalement.

Sur cette dernière pensée, je quittai la protection de mon arbre.

« Et bien, et bien. Regardez qui voilà. »

Je hoquetai, me tournant pour me retrouver avec une épée pointée sur la gorge. Le commandant m'avait attendue ?!

Il rit.

« Je savais que tu étais quelque part ici. Ce n'était qu'une affaire de patience, chose que vous autres humains semblaient terriblement manquer. (Le Désian se rapprocha) Je vais te demander de me rendre ce que tu m'as volé, misérable créature. Et pour te récompenser de ta stupidité, tu en répondras personnellement auprès du Seigneur Kvar. C'est de ta faute, après tout, si le criminel recherché nous a échappé. »

Bon, j'avais au moins réussi une chose…mais, mon Dieu, ce que j'avais peur. Mais à quoi donc pensais-je ?! Je demeurai silencieuse, essayant de paraître aussi indifférente que possible. Je ne devais pas le laisser voir ma peur…

Le commandant s'irrita de mon manque de réaction et me précipita au sol du plat de son épée. Je gémis, mon visage grimaçant sous la douleur.

« Je verrai à ce que tu sois torturée de la pire des manières possibles ! grogna-t-il avant de me frapper au ventre. Le choc du coup me fit perdre connaissance.

* * *

Quand je me réveillais, je découvris que l'on me portait ni plus ni moins que comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Je tentai de bouger légèrement les jambes, mais la personne qui me transportait les gardait baissées et elles me faisaient foutrement mal. Je me souvins alors de ce qu'il s'était passé et mon cœur loupa un battement avant de s'accélérer considérablement. C'était vrai, j'avais été poursuivie par…

« Heh. Alors comme ça, la petite vermine est réveillée. »

C'était la voix de ce foutu commandant. Je réussis à relever la tête pour voir qu'il marchait à côté du Désian qui me portait. J'étais encore trop engourdie par mon précédant coma pour songer à lui balancer une réplique acide. Pas que j'étais assez courageuse pour le faire, cependant. A la place, je lui adressai mon regard le plus mauvais.

« Repose là. Elle marchera pour le reste du voyage, ordonna-t-il et l'autre Désian me laissa simplement tomber sur les genoux, leur envoyant de douloureuses décharges. Je gémis mais fis de mon mieux pour le couvrir. Le commandant me remit rudement sur pieds et me força à marcher.

Je m'exécutai, encore loin de comprendre la situation. Où étais-je bon sang ? Les couloirs et les portes métalliques de cette structure me donnaient la même impression que le reste de Sylvarant : familiers et inconnus en même temps. L'angoisse me gagna. Une voix dans ma tête me disait qu'il s'agissait d'un endroit dangereux, et cette zone enfouie dans mon esprit était la seule portion de mon cerveau qui semblait savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Alors que nous nous enfoncions toujours plus loin dans le bâtiment, d'autres signaux d'alarme apparurent. Je crus tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de mes nerfs mais ils devinrent de plus en plus durs à ignorer. Je pouvais entendre…des cris. Des gens criaient. Ca devint rapidement compliqué pour moi de dissimuler mes véritables émotions. Dans quel genre d'endroit étais-je ? Je ne pouvais pas les voir…mais c'était comme s'ils enduraient de terribles souffrances…

Soudain, mon esprit s'éclaircit et je réalisai avec horreur où je me trouvais précisément. Les mots de Lloyd, emplis de colère et prononcés plusieurs nuits auparavant me revinrent en mémoire une fois encore :

 _Elles sont exactement ce qu'elles évoquent. Ce sont des monstres : ils emprisonnent des gens et les traitent comme du bétail._

…c'était donc une Ferme Humaine. Je pouvais me considérer chanceuse de ne pas être capable de voir les atrocités qui étaient sans aucun doute commises ici. Mes pas ralentirent légèrement : j'avais l'impression d'avoir du plomb dans les jambes.

« Avance, vermine ! m'ordonna le commandant avec une évidente satisfaction tandis qu'il me frappait. »

Je poursuivis ma route, me demandant désespérément comment est-ce que j'allais me sortir de là. Je ne pouvais pas espérer être sauvée par les autres. Alors quel espoir avais-je ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ?

Je me sentis pâlir lorsque je me rappelais les mots qu'avait prononcés le commandant avant de m'assommer : il m'emmenait voir ce Seigneur Kvar. J'avais entendu Raine et Kratos parler de ce type auparavant : il se faisait appeler quelque chose comme Grand Cardinal, ce qui correspondait au plus haut et puissant grade des Désians. Et il était le dirigeant de la Ferme d'Asgard.

Attendez, quoi ?! Comment…comment est-ce que je… ? Je les avais également entendus dire que la Ferme d'Asgard était encore plus loin d'Asgard que le Mausolée ! Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que nous ayons pu arriver ici si vite…je n'avais pas dû être inconsciente plus de quelques heures…

J'examinai en deux fois les salles que je traversais, toutes possédants des espèces de trucs high-tech qui me parurent familiers. Ils devaient posséder des moyens de transport inconnus du peuple de Sylvarant.

Après quelques secondes, nous entrâmes dans une nouvelle pièce, bien plus grande et avancée que les autres technologiquement parlant. Les Désians autour de moi me forcèrent à m'agenouiller, leurs épées douloureusement pressées contre mon dos. Je relevai la tête en grimaçant et aperçut une nouvelle silhouette qui approchait. Qui…attendez.

L'homme était grand, les oreilles pointues, des cheveux blonds pâles lissés en arrière. Ses yeux étaient bridés, presque fendus, mais je pus voir qu'ils étaient noirs là où ils auraient dû être blancs et que ses iris étaient rouges…cela ne m'aida pas non plus à calmer mes nerfs.

« Hmm…dit l'homme d'une voix douce, peu impressionné. Alors il s'agit de la vermine qui s'est interposée. Je vois. »

C'était Kvar. Je m'efforçai d'affronter son horrible regard, les poings serrés. _Pourquoi_? Pourquoi est-ce que je le reconnaissais ? Lui aussi me paraissait familier et inversement. Mais je connaissais sa voix, bon sang ! Alors pourquoi…

« Dis-moi, être inférieur, qu'est-ce qui te faisait penser que tu pourrais berner mes hommes ? demanda le Grand Cardinal en agissant comme si cela lui importait peu. »

C'était à moi qu'il parlait. Je devais dire quelque chose, mais ma bouche était trop sèche. Je fis tout ce que je pus pour ne pas me mettre à trembler de façon incontrôlable. Si j'essayais de parler, je savais que ma voix aller craquer et il se rendrait alors compte à quel point j'étais faible et pathétique.

Je gardai un visage de marbre, en proie à un grand conflit intérieur. Cela me paraissait plus simple de ne pas parler.

Le commandant n'était pas de cet avis :

« Réponds quand on te parle, insecte ! »

Il enfonça la pointe de son épée dans mon dos. Je laissai échapper un cri mais me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour l'arrêter. Un liquide chaud poissa l'arrière de ma chemise. Mon sang…oh…

Kvar souriait, si on pouvait toutefois appeler ça un sourire car il n'y avait aucune trace d'humour ou de gentillesse là-dedans.

« Je suppose que cela n'a pas d'importance. Tu m'as causé pas mal de problèmes, fillette. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais pu mettre la main sur le criminel #0074.

-…il a un nom, laissai-je échapper avant d'avoir pu m'en empêcher.

-Ah ? fit Kvar en caressant son arme, un sceptre long et impressionnant. Parle plus fort, humain. »

Il me provoquait et sa voix était terrifiante. Je savais qu'il avait entendu mes paroles, mais je ne pouvais prendre le risque de les répéter. J'avais peur mais il y avait aussi autre chose qui me retournait l'estomac…le dégoût ? Mes poings se serrèrent davantage. Non, ce sentiment c'était…de la colère.

Je me souvins de la façon dont Lloyd parlait des Désians, la douleur qu'il dissimulait derrière un masque de courage. Ils avaient détruit sa famille et tué sa mère. Je ne supportais pas la façon que cet homme avait de me parler comme si je n'étais qu'une forme de vie primitive.

Je ne pouvais pas l'éviter : je devais parler. Considérant où j'étais, mes chances de survie étaient extrêmement minces. Cela ne servait à rien de courber le dos dans l'espoir de me sauver.

« J'ai dit, il a un nom, répétai-je en chassant les tremblements de ma voix. Son nom est Lloyd. C'est une personne, pas un numé… _aaah_ ! »

Le demi-elfe émit un rire amusé et les Désians qui me retenaient se retournèrent vers moi pour me pousser au sol et me battre rudement afin de me punir. Après mon cri de surprise, je me tus, la respiration sifflante tandis que je serrais les dents.

« Je me fiche du nom d'un misérable humain, ricana Kvar. Ce garçon possède une chose de grande valeur pour moi. S'il préfère mourir pour la protéger comme sa mère a pu le faire, alors qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Vous... »

 _Ma mère est morte à cause des Désians._

Les mots de Lloyd résonnèrent dans ma tête.

Cela déclencha quelque chose en moi. Kvar et la mère de Lloyd…il y avait une histoire derrière ça. Et je connaissais cette histoire.

 _Cependant, Anna et moi étions poursuivis par le Cruxis. Nous avons voyagé de régions en régions, et lorsque tu es né, tu nous as suivis…mais Kvar nous a finalement rattrapés._

 _Sans Serti-clé, le mana de son corps est devenu incontrôlable et elle s'est transformée en monstre._

 _Alors je…l'ai tuée._

Kratos. Kratos a raconté cette histoire à Flanoir.

Mais cela ne s'était pas encore produit. Alors comment pouvais-je le savoir ?

Tales of Symphonia. C'était un jeu vidéo.

La vérité sur la situation me heurta dans un tourbillon de réalité et d'irréalité, et je me sentis toute étourdie. Si je n'avais pas déjà été au sol, je serais tombée à coup sûr. Tout ce temps…je m'étais sentie si découragée ces dernières semaines, mais en réalité je progressais lentement mais sûrement vers les souvenirs que je cherchais…en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, mon amnésie ne fut plus.

La Terre était réelle. Sylvarant était une fiction. Ca n'avait aucun sens ! Comment avais-je pu me retrouver là ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ?!

Une autre seconde passa. Je n'avais pas le temps de méditer là-dessus. Je me sentais toujours engourdie par l'impact de mes souvenirs fraîchement retrouvés.

« Peu importe. Cela ne te concerne en rien, me dit Kvar en s'approchant plus près. »

Je paniquai, essayant de comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passait. J'avais reçu trop d'informations en une fois. Kvar…Kvar utilisait la magie, il était cruel et je n'avais aucune chance de survivre face à un combat contre lui.

Cela devait être un putain de rêve. C'était impossible qu'un Grand Cardinal se tienne ainsi devant moi, c'était impossible que je sois dans une Ferme Humaine.

J'essayai de me convaincre moi-même, mais sans succès. La chaleur de mon propre sang souillant ma chemise dans mon dos me prouvait que j'avais tort. Tout comme les coupures et éraflures dues aux coups des Désians. Et je me souvenais de tous les événements qui avaient précédés cette rencontre, tout jusqu'à ce que je sois capturée dans la forêt. Et ils semblaient tous bien réels.

« Enfin…continua le Grand Cardinal Désian en m'offrant un autre de ses horribles sourires. Je dois te remercier de m'épargner la peine de te traquer également. »

Whoa, whoa. _Quoi_ ?

Les Désians à mes côtés semblaient également confus.

« S-Seigneur Kvar, est-ce que cette humaine… »

Il hocha la tête.

« Une autre partie de mon Projet Angelus, recommandé comme hôte idéal par le Seigneur Yggdrassill lui-même. (Ses yeux se plissèrent) Ne la laisser pas mourir avant que l'expérience ait aboutie, compris ? »

Ils se raidirent, rendus nerveux par son regard.

« Oui, Monseigneur ! »

Je haussais les sourcils sous le choc, complètement médusée par cette nouvelle information. Même le jeu vidéo s'était arrangé pour trouver une raison à ma présence. Sauf que là, c'était trop.

« Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? intervins-je à l'attention de Kvar. »

Les Désians parurent de nouveau prêts à me massacrer mais leur chef leva la main.

« Tu ne sais probablement rien, n'est-ce pas. »

Ce n'était pas une question, à peine une remarque moqueuse. La colère me traversa de nouveau. C'était impossible que je fasse partie de son stupide Projet Angelus, je venais de la Terre ! Et c'était quoi toute ces conneries à propos d'Yggdrassill ? C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais dans une Ferme Humaine !

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, grognai-je d'un ton que je voulais au contraire offensant. Je crois que vous êtes celui qui ne sait rien. Vous vous êtes trompé de personne. »

Le dangereux sourire de Kvar se transforma en un rictus moqueur et il abaissa la main qu'il avait jusqu'alors levée. Les Désians fondirent sur moi, me repoussant à terre et me ruant de coups. Je ne pus retenir quelques cris. Ma…ma colère avait supplanté ma peur et j'avais encore dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas…finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent, me laissant brisée et sanguinolente au sol.

« Stupide humaine…susurra Kvar en s'avançant, plaçant son propre pied juste au-dessus de mon cœur palpitant. Considère-toi chanceuse que je ne puisse pas encore te tuer. »

La pression de sa chaussure s'accrut soudainement : il basculait son poids de plus en plus sur moi et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Quoi ? Mais, non. Ce genre de cruauté n'arrivait que dans les films, ou dans les livres d'histoire, pas dans la vraie…

Kvar appuya son pied plus intensément sur ma poitrine, faisant craquer deux de mes côtes.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et j'eus le souffle coupé, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire. Le craquement écoeurant, et maintenant la douleur, _oh mon Dieu la douleur la douleur, arrêtez-la-_

Je hurlai. Je me fichai de montrer ou cacher ma faiblesse maintenant, il m'avait cassé les os et je n'avais jamais ressenti une douleur aussi aveuglante et intense de ma vie. Je continuai de hurler, à bout de souffle et en cherchant plus, priant pour m'évanouir, mais sans que je ne sache comment, mon corps demeurait conscient en dépit de toutes les souffrances.

L'enfoiré ne riait même pas comme le ferait un méchant typique. Il ne faisait que…me regarder. Il me regardait avec le même intérêt vague qu'un enfant blasé jouant à tuer des fourmis à l'aide d'un bâton. Lorsque je cessais de crier et le regardai, des larmes roulant sur mes joues, il se détourna simplement de moi.

« Emmenez-la. Veillez à ce que son exsphère soit correctement implantée.

-Oui, Monsieur ! » répondirent les Désians en cœur. »

Je fus tirée hors de la pièce. Comme j'étais incapable de marcher par moi-même, ils se servirent de mes cheveux pour me traîner derrière eux. Cette journée fut un supplice.


End file.
